


Loving Enemies

by notkewlio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pottertalia - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Harry potter hetalia crossover, M/M, The Yule Ball, lil gay wizards, the motif of holding hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkewlio/pseuds/notkewlio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want to..." Alfred sighed, slumping over. He glared at the table. "I just wanna be friends with him. Why do I need an enemy anyway?"<br/>"Yeah, why do you?" Francis said. "Ever since you started sitting here, you've only made a bunch of enemies, yes? What’s the point."<br/>Alfred rolled the answer around on his tongue, but doesn't say it.</p><p>I want to ask Arthur to the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Befriending your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm very pleased to present to you a work that me and a good friend have been writing together for nearly two months now. I am happy with the current outcome, and we already have tons of writing, so you can bet on at least 10k words!  
> Now we have been literally making it up as we go and talking about it during gym class, so some of the smaller plot arcs may not be the most thought out, but the overall piece is still wonderful.  
> And as you can probably tell, I have been thrown head first into the world of usuk... and prucan... but man, am I enjoying it.  
> I hope you all like this! ^-^

You know, Arthur wasn't actually that bad.

Wait, scratch that, Alfred thought Arthur could be an insufferable prick with a hugenormous ego who cooked terribly but was wicked good at potions. (Did that even make sense? cooking and potion making were the same process...). But Alfred was sure, somewhere under that prickly exterior that Arthur called his body, there was a nice, lovable guy.

Alfred had only recently begun his quest to befriend the British boy and find that lovable interior. Before this year, their 6th year, they had been near enemies. In rival houses, one being American and the other British, Alfred’s general asshole tendencies and Arthur’s jerk-offish attitude- they just didn't work well together. In their first year in fact, they declared their rivalry to be official, but that was a long time ago.

Lets fast forward to the present, shall we?

"Dick head!" Alfred spat, trying to come up with rapid-fire insults to sling at the blond glaring him down.

"Wanker!" Arthur retorted, green eyes narrowing.

"For heavens sake, _tais toi_!" Francis cried, exasperated at the two's constant bickering. Having lunch in the great hall was absolute _hell_ when they started fighting.

Oh, was that mentioned?

Befriending your once enemy was quite... difficult.

 

"It's this limey's fault!" Alfred said, crossing his arms defensively.

"You git! You were the one that said my cooking would be as awful as the draught of living death!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Mes amis, _sils vous plaît_! Could you try not to argue every second of the day?" Words they'd heard before, but it never solved anything. They glared at each other, staying quiet.

Since when did Alfred think it would be okay to have Gryffindors sitting with Slytherins in any case? It was a habit he'd picked up about two weeks ago, and since then he'd gotten dirty looks from both houses. The American looked like he didn't really care. Arthur, on the other hand, did mind. A lot.

The Brit grumbled under his breath and got up. "I'm not hungry anyway." He walked down the aisle to exit the great hall.

"Where is he going?" Alfred muttered, not actually wanting to know the answer, just sighing of irritation.

"Seriously, Alfred, why do you insist on sitting with us over here?" Francis sighed. He rubbed one slender finger across his eyebrow, something he had been doing with the increasing agitation over the past two weeks.

"I just want to..." Alfred sighed, slumping over. He glared at the table. "I just wanna be friends with him. Why do I need an enemy anyway?"

"Yeah, why do you?" Francis said. "Ever since you started sitting here, you've only made a bunch of enemies, yes? What’s the point."

Alfred rolled the answer around on his tongue, but doesn't say it.

_I want to ask Arthur to the ball._

"No reason. I’m going to go practice." Alfred shoved away from the table, not sure if he really was going to go and fly around for quidditch practice.

Alfred left Francis, a slight scowl on his face. Quidditch would probably take his mind off things, but he really wanted to know where Arthur had gone. He faintly remembered inviting the emerald-eyed Slytherin to watch him at practice today. There was no chance of that now.

"Alfred, are you going to practice today?" Alfred turned to see Matthew, fellow Gryffindor and keeper for the quidditch team, coming up behind him.

"I don't know, Mattie. I'm not really feeling it today, ya know?"

"Well, I think we're learning some new strategies, so even if you can't be there the whole time, you should stay for a bit." The Canadian looked at him hopefully. Alfred was one of the few people who acknowledged the quiet blond at Hogwarts, and the only one on the team. It wouldn't hurt to stay too long, Alfred supposed, just to give Matthew some company.

"I guess I could go..."

"Hey, what’s on your mind? You're usually so excited about practicing." Matthews’s eyebrows drew together behind the fringe of his bangs.

Alfred laughed half-heartedly and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess to sum it up, relationship troubles."

"Platonic or otherwise?" Matthew inquired innocently.

Alfred laughed, his ears turning pink. "Both."

"Come to practice. It’ll get your mind off of your relationship troubles." A dimpled grin from Matthew, and Alfred gave in.

"Alright. Just let me get my broom." Alfred smiled and walked in the opposite direction from Matthew, back to his dorm. Hopefully his broom was in his dorm... for something being so important to Alfred, he sure misplaced it a lot.

The American reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, called out the password (galleon), and entered the common room. Only a few students were here, most of the house was enjoying the sunshine, they didn't see it too often while in Scotland. He reached his room and, opening the door, saw his area. It was a mess.

"Oops..." he rummaged through clothes, papers, and other items. Of course his broom had to be at the way bottom, but he'd found it! He ran out of the room and rushed out to the playing fields for quidditch practice, startling more than a few passing students, teachers, and even some ghosts.

"Ta-daa! I'm here!!" He announced, breaking through the group of huddled Gryffindors.

Half the team hardly even looked up at Alfred as he approached, they were so used to his tardiness.

"Oh good, you came." Matthew said softly. Alfred nodded, and tuned into the directions currently being given.

It wasn’t really anything Alfred hadn't already known... and soon he was off, slicing into the crisp afternoon air. They didn’t have the snitch out just yet, but Alfred had to keep guard anyway.

Alfred soared high up away from the rest of the team, and stayed there, gazing out over the field. He swung his legs gently.

Wait, in the stands.. Was that? No, it couldn’t be. Arthur? Who else would stand out like a sore thumb among the dark clothes and scarves with his blond hair and green scarf? Alfred’s heart skipped a beat. It was him!

Distracted by the Brit, Alfred didn't notice the snitch had gone right past him.

"Alfred, focus!" One of the beaters called out.

"Huh? Oh, right!" The American pulled himself out of his stupor and raced off. For a moment he wondered if he'd looked cool for Arthur, but he reminded himself, he was a hero! No way he wasn't cool! He sped after the snitch, dodging players expertly, and it didn't take too long before he caught it. It would've been awesome if he'd stayed on the broom. He slipped, and with a moment of panic, grasped for his broom. He barely caught it with one hand, and swung in open air with nothing but the wind to break his fall if he were to lose his grip.

Gritting his teeth, Alfred swung himself back onto the broom with the ease of someone who fell off his broom often. (He did.) He tried to calm his racing heart, snitch held in a death grip in his other hand, its wings beating at his knuckles and thumb. Dammit! He has to stop falling. It wasn't very heroic!

Alfred carefully piloted back to the ground where his team was gathering. He handed the snitch back to Matthew, who held it for the next round.

"What’s your problem Jones, why you messin' up?" one player, Antonio growled crossly. Alfred wasn’t listening though. His eyes were scanning the stands for Arthur.

Arthur was still there. Alfred smiled. Even from that far away, Alfred could see a smirk (he had to squint to see that) and then Arthur was pointing at Alfred? No, behind him...

THWACK.

Antonio had smacked Alfred in the back of the head, his glove making a loud noise at contact. " _Prestas atención_! Keep your focus here, Alfred! You can chat with your lover later." Antonio said angrily. Alfred pouted, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"He’s not my lover..." Alfred mumbled.

"Right," Antonio scoffed, turning his attention back to the team. Alfred snuck a small glance over to Arthur, who seemed to be laughing.

"Alfred," Matthew nudged the American, getting him to pay attention. A few more rules were added, and they went back to playing. Alfred rose up high in the air to wait for the start of the next round. He could still see Arthur, who was barely recognizable, and waved. The Brit waved back, and the whistle started the round.

This time, the beaters were meant to aim the bludgers at the players, as the opposing team would in a real game. Alfred maintained his focus and navigated around the field, looking for the little gold orb he had to catch. Matthias, a Gryffindor who'd moved from Denmark, beat a bludger over to him, which Alfred had barely avoided. Matthias grinned.

"Doing all right there, Alfie?"

"I don’t know what you’re talking about," Alfred huffed.

Matthias smirked. "Keep your eye out, jones, don’t want to get hit, would you?" Alfred glared after the large beater as Matthias flew away, laughing. Alfred had to focus, enough of Arthur. Arthur was swell and all, but Alfred wouldn’t be very impressive if he had cracked his brains out on a rogue bludger.

"Its on, Matthias." Alfred growled to himself. This was _his_ game, _his_ field, he was the most important person there, and he was about to show it.

* * *

 

Alfred won, of course. Bruised, battered and admittedly a bit bloody, Alfred felt great. His hair was intensely ruffled by the high speeds of flying around.

"What was that about getting hit, Matthias?" Alfred smirked, pushing his goggles back up his nose. Matthias grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"It was all part of the plan, Jones! You did better when you weren’t focusing on your lover over there, although I did get a few hits in." Matthias pointed  with his thumb over his shoulder to the stands where Arthur was making his way down back to ground level. Other people who were watching practice were already mingling with the Gryffindor players.

"I already said, he’s not my lover!" Alfred blushed.

"Uh-huh." Matthias grinned, ruffling Alfred’s hair as he headed back to the other group.

"Hey, Alfred what are you blushin' about?" An accented voice echoes from behind Alfred.

"Oh, Arthur! Hi!" Alfred said, maybe a bit too loudly.

Arthur cringed at how loud he was. "Hello. Are you willing to answer me?"

"Nah, man, it's nothing. That's not important. I was surprised you actually came, since ya stormed off," Alfred said, steering them away from the subject.

"You invited me, git. Besides, it isn't like I had anything else to do." The Brit crossed his arms.

"Well, did you like what you saw?" Alfred asked, grinning.

Arthur smirked again, lips twisted in a way that told Alfred he was in for a surprise.

"Seeing as you lost your focus more than once, almost fell from your broom, and got in trouble with that idiot Spaniard, it left a lot to be desired." With those words, Alfred's ego deflated. Arthur looked at him with an amused face. "Still, you have some talent, you're fast, and you looked like you were having a good time." Alfred smiled.

"Well, I have to be good if I want to kick Slytherin ass at the next game! Which, by the way, shouldn't be too hard," he said cockily.

"I'd like to remind you of our own seeker, Ivan." Arthur said, a single thick eyebrow raised. Alfred groaned, half laughing.

"Ivan is the worst seeker! He’s too large and blocky to fly seeker." Alfred argued. "Not to brag but, I’m the best seeker."

"Don’t get cocky, Alfred." Arthur shook his head.

"Obviously, you haven’t flown before. Being seeker... it’s amazing. I feel like nothing can stop me." A strange light entered Alfred’s eyes; one that Arthur saw only when Alfred was talking about quidditch.

"Well, with an ego like yours..."

"I’m taking you flying." Alfred decided. "You’re missing out!" If Alfred took him up, not only would they enjoy themselves, it would give Alfred a chance to try and befriend the blond.

"No, no, that’s okay-" Arthur quickly said, raising his hands up in a defensive position.

"For real, Arthur, you gotta. You can ride my broom!" He lifted his prized broom up, the sleek wood shining in the sunlight.

"No!"

"Why not?" Alfred pouted, the hand holding the broom sagging a bit.

"I’m..." Arthur muttered something.

"What?"

"I’m afraid of flying." Arthur admitted sheepishly. His green eyes focused on the ground. "And I don’t like heights."

"Seriously?!" Well, that was something new. Arthur looked like he wasn't ever scared of anything, to be honest. But if Alfred didn't take them too high up, maybe it could work... "We don't have to go too high up, I'll show you later," the American promised. Arthur seemed like he was about to argue, but bit his lip, deciding against it.

"Fine. Now can we get out of the sun? It's a bit too bright for my taste."

Alfred shook his head in mock disappointment. "Dude, ya gotta get out more!"

"Maybe later," the Brit said. "Right now the sun is burning the skin off my nose." He walked side-by-side with Alfred into a shaded area of the school. "Did you finish the potions homework?"

There had been homework?

"That’s what I thought..." Arthur smirked, looking at the expression on Alfred’s face. "Smooth move there, Alfred."

"Shit, bro, you gotta help me!"

"Why should I help you?" The thought of helping a rival house, let alone Alfred, wasn’t something Arthur planned on doing anytime soon.

"Well, I know you’re super duper great at potions, and I really could use some help! I don’t actually want to fail my classes, you know. Besides, if I fail my classes, I’ll get kicked out of quidditch!"

Alfred was sure in hysterics about this. There was only one thing to do.

"What’s in it for me?" Arthur inquired.

"What?! Bro, you gotta be kidding me!" At Arthur's unwavering stare, Alfred sighed. "Okay, how about . . . I help you with a class you aren't good at?"

"Are there any classes _you're_ good at?" Ouch.

"Well, then. How about we go to Hogsmeade and I buy you something. Anything you want!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Yeah! We'll spend the day there or whatever!"

"You make it sound like it's a date." Alfred blushed scarlet. _Way to go, hero._

"N-no it doesn't, not really." _Although it sounds like fun . . ._ "Look, is it a deal or not?" Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes with a pleading expression.

Arthur held off on answering as long as he can before he sighed. "Sure. Okay, whatever."

"Thank you!!" Alfred cried, scooping Arthur into a big hug.

"Good god- Alfred!" Arthur squirmed, breaking away from Alfred’s strong arms. Not that he noticed or anything. Arthur brushed some imaginary dust from his sweater and glared at Alfred from under his bangs.

"Heh, sorry." Alfred’s sun freckles blended into his skin as he blushed.

Arthur just sighed and continued walking along side the school, Alfred right next to him. "When we go to Hogsmeade, be prepared to buy me a lot of things..."

The truth was Arthur had yet to go to Hogsmeade. The first year, his mother didn’t sign it in time, the second he was sick, the third he was busy studying... and so on and so forth. He had heard the stories, but he had managed to miss it all three years before; not like his housemates ever let him forget it.

Going to Hogsmeade would be great! And if Alfred was willing to go with him and buy him a few things, who was he to reject that offer? Besides, it might just crush little Alfred’s heart if he didn’t go. Arthur glanced at Alfred as they walked along. There was a sort of jaunty-ness to Alfred that only few people naturally had, and Arthur thought it was interesting, if not amusing.

"Not too many things, okay bro? I mean, money doesn’t grow on trees..." Alfred said. "I wish I could buy you all the things you want, but I gotta pay for repairs on my broom too..."

"If you love your broom so much, why don’t you marry it?" Arthur teased. Sure, it was a childish jest, but Arthur couldn’t resist.

"Well, to start, its not allowed, I’ve already checked. Second, there’s someone else I’d rather be with than my broom, thank you very much."

Arthur had to stop and think for a moment to just process that sentence. But then... who was that someone?

For some reason, those words intrigued Arthur. And left an almost bitter taste in his mouth when he realized the American could like anyone within reason. It wasn't like he actually cared, of course, it'd just be an interesting thing to know!

"Artie, are you alright? You look kinda flustered." Alfred had stopped and was looking at Arthur with a worried expression.

"I-it's nothing you need to concern yourself with, and don't call me Artie!" The green-eyed Slytherin snapped.

Alfred raised his hands defensively. "Alright, sorry! Geez...I thought it was cute." He pouted. What a moron, Arthur thought, rolling his eyes. It was a wonder the Gryffindor functioned at all.

* * *

 

"So, in order to complete the potion, you need five mandrake leaves."

"That's it?" Alfred and Arthur were slowly making progress on the potions homework. If he'd been doing his own work, Arthur would've finished in about five minutes, but they'd been in the library for about an hour now. If this went on any longer they'd miss dinner.

"Yes. There's only one left, see if you can do it on your own." Arthur reclined in his chair, closing his eyes in a relaxed manner. Alfred glanced down at the last problem. His muggle cousins had had homework like this sometimes, something they called "chemistry". He hadn't understood that either.

"Ingredients for a love potion....

"A love potion?" Arthur asked, confused. Had that been on his homework? Must have been. He sits forward and tries to read the parchment.

"What does a love potion do?" Alfred inquired with a surprising amount of interest.

"Well, it temporarily causes the drinker to become infatuated with the person who brewed it."

"Oh. That’s hard core shit." Alfred snickered. "Here it says to just list the ingredients, and how to brew it, but will we make this in class?"

"Uh, I’m not sure, actually." Arthur admitted. He could make it no problem, he would have to utilize the abandoned bathroom... but why would he need it?

Alfred quickly jotted down the answer- the first quick thing he’d done all night- and started to pack things up. "Oh, damn, what time is it? Are we gonna miss dinner?"

"No, Alfred." Arthur reassured him, packing up also, putting his lone book into his bag. "C'mon, let's go to dinner together."

"Alright. Thanks, and sorry again for making you help me."

Arthur snorted. "You're paying me back, don't forget." He slung his bag over his shoulder and stood. Alfred's papers were scattered everywhere, and the American hurried to shove it all in his own pack. Rolling his eyes, Arthur helped Alfred pack up. He came across a little cloth bag and picked it up, tossing it in the air a couple times. Alfred noticed, taking it from him with a barely audible gasp.

"What was that?" Arthur asked once Alfred put it away.

"Just...something." Alfred said hurriedly. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Arthur gave a little nod, not entirely satisfied with his answer, but they exited the library without another word.

 

 


	2. Francis and Gilbert are jerks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Alfred's blushing antics only manage to pass by Arthur's radar... unfortunately that means other, more obnoxious people pick it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, i waited to so long to post this (a week is a long time in my world), here it is thursday night and im setting it all up! I wanted to wait until friday. now, im not promising regular updates, but since we are already soooo far ahead from this second chapter, its a possibility.  
> anyway, enjoy! Short chapter, yes, but its still important. Tomorrow ill post a longer chapter. Up next is some real fun stuff *waggles eyebrows*

The great hall was buzzing with noise once the two blonds arrived. There was no food in sight yet, but students formed a sea that they had to navigate through.

"Are you going to sit with me and Francis, then?" Arthur had to shout to be heard.

"I don't know. Are you going to storm off again?" Alfred glanced over to the short Slytherin.

"I'll try not to. No promises, though." Arthur said with a little half-smile.

"C'mon, you’re so stand-offish! I’m just trying to be friendly." Alfred smirked. They sat at the end of one Slytherin table, where Alfred would cause the least amount of damage with the other housemates. He stuck out like a sore thumb, in scarlet and gold and not emerald and silver.

"Why don’t you make friends with other Gryffindors?" Arthur asked.

"I dunno.. I want to be friends with you." Hopeful blue eyes flicked up to Arthur's face and then back down to the table. "I mean," Alfred quickly added, "I’m a _hero_ , I can friend whoever I want." Arthur scoffed.

"Alright, whatever you say." he said, half laughing.

"Hello, stupid heads." Francis greeted them as he approached the table. "Oh, you’re still here, Alfred?" His eyes narrowed as if he was thinking.

"Sure am." Alfred grinned that 100% smile, pearly whites in full view.

Francis sat down, a sudden 'I know something you don’t' grin smeared across his face. "Right."

"I don't think I'll be able to get rid of the git," Arthur said to Francis.

"Hey, dude, not cool!" Francis only smiled that stupid smile.

Alfred rested his head on the table while the food showed up, and Arthur shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't you have any manners?"

Alfred lifted his head, confused. "What's the point? The food isn't here yet, might as well rest a bit." The Brit swatted him over the head with a, "bloody wanker," and Francis gave a look to the oblivious Slytherin. Something was happening between them, the Frenchman wagered. He just wondered how long it would take both of them to realize it.

"Yo, Francis and Arthur!" Gilbert Bielschmidt, loudest student on fifth year besides Alfred, strolled over to where the trio sat, interrupting Francis' thoughts.

"Hello, Gilbert." Arthur greeted him.

"Yo!" Alfred said. Francis turned to Gilbert and raised an eyebrow, flicking his eyes to where the other two men sat. Gilbert caught on almost immediately.

"Oy, so Alfred!" Gilbert grinned, sitting down besides Francis across from Arthur and Alfred. "Anything new?"

"Uh, no, not really, why do you ask?"

"I heard at practice today you got a bit distracted. Was something.. Catching your eye?"

Alfred instantly knew Gilbert was aware of Alfred’s current situation.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." Alfred blushed.

"What’s going on?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Un- fucking- believable." said Gilbert, laughing, as he got up and headed to another section of the table. Francis snickered. Alfred seemed to be trying to recede into his own skin, his blushing face sinking further into the bundle of his striped scarf.

"I feel I’ve missed a key something here.." Arthur said, looking at Francis and Alfred and trying to figure out what’s going on. Just then the food arrives, magically appearing on the table.

"Look, food!" Alfred said, already reaching for an apple.

Arthur frowned, he really wasn't at the top of his game today with knowing what was going on around him. Something had been distracting him for a while...something American and sitting to his left. Speaking of which..."Sports and eating, that's all you ever think about!"

"That's not true, y'know," Alfred said through a mouthful of apple.

"Well, seeing as you forgot your homework and practically ran to the great hall rambling on about how hungry you were, I'd say so."

"Oh _mon Dieu_ , all you two ever do is bicker!" Francis said. "Why don't you two just--" he gave up, and with a heavy sigh, he got up. "Never mind, I'll just be over by Gilbert."

"Francis!" Arthur called with an irritated tone of voice as his friend walked away, but Francis ignored him. He turned back to Alfred, who was already filling up his plate and stuffing his mouth with food. Arthur scowled and filled up about half of his plate, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill as well. Maybe Alfred would stop thinking of food if he was startled enough.

"What'cha doin', Artie?"

"Writing down exactly what you owe me. I think I'll start off with some nice quills, a butterbeer or two, maybe a new bag..."

"There's no way I can pay for all that!!" Alfred said, a panicked hitch in his voice.

"Oh, well that's too bad...I guess you'll owe me for quite a long time, then."

"Shit...dude, are you really being serious right now?"

"I guess we'll see." Arthur said, jotting something down onto his parchment. Alfred pouted, a very childish habit, and took another sour bite of his apple.

"You know," Alfred started, "I.." Arthurs quill stopped moving as he looked up at Alfred. "Never mind." He said instead, placing his half eaten apple on the edge of his plate and reaching for more food instead. Copious amounts of food.

"What?"

"I said never mind."

"Alfred, you can’t do that to me, I hate it when people do that." Arthur set his quill down. "What were you going to say?"

"I was gonna say I'd love to buy you some nice quills and bags and whatever you want, I do, but I cant, I simply don’t have that much money. I want to though, you know?" Alfred had a very focused gaze on the rim of the silver plate in front of him. "I want to make you happy if I can." He finishes. He bites nervously at his lip, which is very unlike him. Arthurs not quite sure how to react.

"I’m just joking about the things, really, Alfred." he said. "Going to Hogsmeade will probably suffice, I’ve never been."

Alfred turned, incredulous. "Seriously?"

"Mhm."

"Damn! You’re going to have a butterbeer, on me, at least!" Alfred practically cried. Arthur had to smile at the sudden swing in Alfred’s mood.

"I'll hold you to that." They both shared a tentative grin before tucking into their food. Dinnertime flew by, and before anyone knew it, it was seven o'clock. Arthur, being a prefect, had to lead out the first-years, telling the American with a sympathetic little grin. He didn't really want to leave the Gryffindor alone surrounded by Slytherins.

"If you want you can go sit by your friends at the Gryffindor table."

"Nah, man, it's cool. I have to leave soon, too."

"Alright. Goodnight, then...git." With a little chuckle, the Brit got up, rounding up the first years.

As soon as Arthur left the great hall, Francis and Gilbert sidled over.

"So, care to explain about you and Mr. Eyebrows?" The German, ahem, Prussian, said, wiggling his own eyebrows suggestively.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Alfred said, face burning.

"Hononon, I think you do, _mon ami_. Tell big brother Francis all about it."

"There’s nothing to tell!" Alfred protested, but no one believes him.

"Don’t be keeping secrets now!" Gilbert scolded.

Alfred’s first response is simply a reflex. "Uh, dude, free country?" Francis scoffed. "Right. We’re in Britain. _Anyway_." Alfred groaned, running a hand over his face and under his glasses.

"Tell us everything, Jonesy." Gilbert said. "Its not like we don’t already know."

"You guys are assholes." Alfred deadpanned. He glared at the duo staring expectantly at him, but they just smile and wait. "Fine. I... I want to be friends with Arthur. My best hope is that I ask him to the Yule ball and he said yes."

"OH SHIIIIIIIIT BRO!" Gilbert cried.

"Ah," Francis clutched at his heart with a dramatic flair. "The young budding of love!"

"Shut your TRAPS!" Alfred growled. "You can't fucking tell anyone, and I will know if you do." The duo is silenced only a little by the threat. But Alfred is serious, one fucking word that they’re not supposed to tell and Alfred will hex them into next year with absolutely no regrets.

"I swear not to tell anyone," Francis promised, but Gilbert only gave a smug little grin. Alfred glared pointedly at the albino, who finally gave in.

"Okay, okay, I promise not to tell and all that," he said bitterly.

"Good." Alfred got up to head back to Gryffindor tower, leaving the two to their own devices, which was who knew what.

The password was the same when he reached the entrance to the common room (it didn't have a habit of changing too often, maybe every week or so) and he stepped through. A bunch of yawning housemates wandered around tiredly, slowly heading up to the dorms. Alfred followed suit. The day, although fun, had been exhausting. He pulled on his pajamas and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

 


	3. A Trip Somewhere Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to hogsmeade! Shenanigans ensue.

A week passed uneventfully.

Finally, it was time to go to Hogsmeade. Alfred was, of course, more than excited, waking up that morning with a clear mind.

He practically ran to the great hall for breakfast. Alfred was at last half an hour earlier than he usually was, but it didn’t matter. Arthur would be there, as he learned in the past week; Arthur spent his mornings there, doing whatever it was Arthur did with his free time.

Bouncing down the stairs and buttoning the top buttons of his shirt at the same time -he had gotten dressed in quite a hurry-, Alfred ran into Francis on the way down. The Frenchman was heading in the opposite direction and looked like he was heading to bed instead of leaving it. His blond hair was mussed. Thankfully, he was too tired to question why Alfred was practically glowing- or to imply some weird something about Arthur. Alfred didn’t like it when he did that.

Alfred jogged past the great wooden doors of the great hall. "Arthur!" Alfred called out. "Arthur, guess what!" he dashed down the long room to where Arthur was sitting at the Slytherin table.

Arthur looked up with a bemused expression. "What?"

"Its Hogsmeade opening day!" Alfred flung himself onto the bench across the table from Arthur. "Aren’t you excited? You’re going right?" He bounced up and down in his seat. His chest was heaving with his hurried breath. He was fit, but he did run down several flights of stairs to get here.

"Yes, Alfred, I am." Arthur laughed. "I’ve already turned in my permission slip."

"Great, that's awesome!" Alfred said, grinning from ear to ear. "We'll be leaving right after breakfast, so make sure you've got everything you need!"

"Alfred, I'm fine, I've got everything, don't worry." Arthur's eyes were bright, he'd heard a lot about Hogsmeade. Especially about the Shrieking Shack. Maybe he'd go there after he'd finished exploring the town. He actually couldn't wait to visit the little town for the first time. He slowly drifted out of his train of thought, only to find Alfred . . . gazing at him?

"...Is there something on my face?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"W-what?!" Alfred jolted upright. "No! Why would you think that?"

"No reason." Arthur shifted his eyes down, somewhat uncomfortable.

"Umm...what do you do this early in the mornings? I mean, you're always here half an hour before breakfast." Alfred said, trying to revive the cheerful feeling from before.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "It's quiet. Peaceful, too, so I usually do some homework or read."

"You’re always so busy, Artie! You need to relax more, like me." Alfred winked.

Arthur blinked. "Don’t wink at me, its weird."

"Aww," Alfred pouted. "Someone having a hard time coming to terms with my charm?"

"I- what charm?"

"I am simply oozing with charm, Artie, no one can truly resist." Alfred leaned forward to rest his chin in his palm. "People just wanna..." Alfred watched as Arthur has the reaction he had hoped, his green eyes flash with the implication of whatever Alfred’s sentence would end with. Alfred smirked and sat back.

"Yeah, please never do that again, _vous tourtereaux_. That was sickening." Says a voice, catching the both of their attentions. It was Francis, looking surprisingly refreshed for someone who looked so dead just a little while ago.

Alfred sticks his tongue out and scrunches his face up in retaliation. Arthur laughed, and Alfred blushed, pleased with Arthur’s reaction.

"Ew, please stop, seriously, just- ugh. I need more wine." Francis groaned. He sat down at the table and, missing his usual glow, rested his head on his arms folded on the table.

Oh, so that’s why he looked so ‘refreshed’. He brushed his hair and probably drank an entire bottle of wine.

"Francis, you know we aren't allowed to have alcohol here." Arthur scolded Francis.

"I simply cannot live without wine!" Francis said dramatically. "Besides, you didn't complain too much when I offered you some yesterday," he added slyly.

"I was too tired to actually know what you were offering me, stupid frog!" Arthur sputtered.

"Really," Francis said disbelievingly. Alfred didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused.

More students slowly started to trickle in to the Great Hall, and the buzzing of voices grew louder. The plates piled up with breakfast foods ranging from simple fruits to quiche. Arthur picked up a scone, nibbling on it, as Alfred picked pancakes and scrambled eggs. Francis took a quiche, making quick work of the pastry. Saturdays at Hogwarts were visibly more relaxed, the students louder and more energetic. Even the professors were smiling more. The atmosphere was light-hearted, and no one looked worried about homework, tests, or anything that'd distract from their weekend. Even Francis was laughing along with some other Slytherins, his irritable attitude from before gone. Alfred finished his plate of food, waiting for Arthur, who sighed.

"I wish they had tea," he mumbled, taking a sip of pumpkin juice and wrinkling his nose in disgust. The only other options of drinks were orange juice and milk, and the Brit was tired of it.

"Why don't you get some at Hogsmeade, they're bound to have some at this cute little dinner I found," Alfred suggested.

"Maybe I will. Isn't it time to go now?" Arthur asked, gathering all his things.

"We’ll be leaving soon, don’t worry." Alfred grinned.

The murmur of noise grew louder as a huge group of people entered the hall. Alfred was shaking his leg with his excited energy, sending glances over to Arthur out of the corner of his eye to glimpse Arthur’s smiling face.

"Alfred!" A soft voice called. "Hey, Alfred." its Matthew, and after Alfred waved, he walked over.

"Yo Mattie, what’s up?" Alfred turned in his seat to look up at Matthew.

"Why are you sitting with the Slytherins?" Matthew started, looking mildly confused. "Never mind that. Uh," Matthews face turned pink. "I was wondering, if you would uh, like to spend the day with me at Hogsmeade?"

Alfred cocked his head to the side. "What, like a date?"

"Actually, yes." Matthew looked at Alfred with a hopeful expression.

"Oh." there was no nice way to turn him down. "I’m sorry Matthew, but I’m gonna have to decline." Matthew visibly sagged, his shoulders shrugging forward. "Listen, no hard feelings, okay? Next time we go, I'll buy you a butterbeer."

"Okay. Thanks anyway, Alfred." Matthew smiled softly and walked away. Alfred knew Matthew wouldn’t hold a grudge or anything of that sort, but he still felt a bit bad about it.

 _Still_ , Alfred thought as he turned back to face the table,  _he still had to spend the day with Arthur_.

"Why'd you turn him down?" Arthur asked innocently. Alfred only shrugged.

"I’m not interested in him." Alfred replied.

"Who are you interested in, then?" The question from Arthur catches the American off-guard, and he felt his face and ears burn with a blush.

"Oh, uh..."

"Attention everyone!" A loud, probably magically amplified, voice carried over the great hall and effectively silenced the room. "We will be leaving for Hogsmeade in a few minutes, please be ready!" As people started getting up and excitedly talking, the noise level doubled.

"Right, then! Lets go, artie!" Alfred jumped up a bit too quickly to leave.

Arthur followed the American with a "slow down, Alfred!" and they raced to the carriages, Alfred barely slowing down at all. Arthur had to work hard to avoid knocking underclassmen down like bowling pins while sprinting. Alfred had barely slowed down to let the Brit catch up.

He finally stopped, causing Arthur to bump into him, and they saw the carriages that were ready to take them to Hogsmeade. After Professor McGonagall made sure only students with signed permission slips were going, people gathered around a little clearing where about a dozen carriages were waiting. Arthur went first, giddy with anticipation, and walked up to the first carriage, opening the door. Alfred sat next to him as the carriage filled up with students from third to seventh year.

"I always wonder what's pulling the carriages," Alfred said, looking out the window. "There's nothing there, so I think it's some kind of spell."

Arthur frowned. "What are you talking about? Of course something's pulling the carriages along, don't you see them?"

It was Alfred's turn to frown. "No, seriously, there isn't anything there. Are you okay?"

"You’re telling me you can’t see the giant scary beast attached to the carriage." Arthur deadpanned.

"The what?" Alfred said, scrunching up his nose.

"He’s right, you know." A soft voice called over. For a second, Arthur thought it was Matthew- the voice was so similar- but when he turned to face the voice he sees long white hair and wide eyes. "Luna Lovegood." She introduced herself with a blink of her big eyes. "There is something pulling the carriage, but only certain people can see them."

"Why can’t I see them?" Alfred asked.

"Because they’re only visible to people who have witnessed death." A strange half-smile graced Luna’s face. "Have you witnessed death, Alfred?"

"Not that I know of..." Alfred frowned. "But wait, that means… Artie! Who did you see die?"

"Id rather not talk about it." Arthur's eyebrows drew together.

Alfred’s about to protest, but one sharp glare from Luna silenced him. "That’s alright." She reassured Arthur. This time when she smiled, it’s a comforting one. Arthur nodded appreciatively in her direction.

"Anyway, enough of that." Arthur took a deep breath. "You ready to buy me all the candy from the candy shop, Alfred?"

"Arthur, nooo!" Alfred shook his head. "I'll have negative money if I do that!" Arthur laughed.

"Why do you want all the candy in Honeydukes?" Luna asked the green-eyed blond.

"Well, this twit here," Arthur nodded in Alfred's direction, "forgot to do his potions homework, so I had to help him. Now he owes me."

"Arthur, you're so mean! Can't you just think of it as a little favor to a friend?"

"I didn't know you were a friend." Arthur stuck his tongue out at the American. Luna giggled.

"Of course I'm your friend! Why else would I want to talk to you?"

Arthur waved that question away. "I was under the impression that you talked to me because I was the only person who could tolerate you." Alfred pouted.

"That's not true..."

"Are you two really friends?" Luna asked. "Maybe you're just being influenced by wrackspurts." Both Arthur and Alfred stared at the girl blankly.

"They're little creatures that float inside your head and make your thoughts fuzzy," Luna said earnestly.

"W-Well, my brain isn't exactly...fuzzy," Arthur said hesitantly. "Luna, are you sure that kind of creature exists?" Alfred muttered softly under his breath, "Says the guy who talks to ' _Flying Mint Bunny_ '."

Although Arthur didn’t outright react, Alfred knew he had heard because he saw the muscles in Arthur's jaw flex.

"Oh, absolutely." Luna said confidently. "I see them all the time, with the help of some glasses my father gave me. Unfortunately, I don’t have them on me, otherwise I'd let you try them on."

"Oh." Arthur said, unsure on what to ask next.

"Those sound crazy. Man, I sure hope they’re no where near my head!" Alfred laughed.

"I do feel like you’re surrounded by them, Alfred." said Luna.

"What? No way, dude."

"You get a strange look in your eye when you look your friend here," Luna said, gesturing at Arthur. "Maybe that’s because the wrackspurts!"

"PFFFT no I don’t!" Alfred rebuffed, as he laughed awkwardly.

"If you said so," Luna blinked, half smiling. "If you do go to honeydukes, you should try the acid pops, they’re my favorite." She smiled as if she was sharing a secret with the duo.

Arthur nodded seriously.

"Those won't be too expensive, will they?" Alfred whined.

"About a half-dozen sickles for a pack of twenty," Luna said. Alfred paused, then started digging through his pockets.

"Alrighty Arthur. See this?" He held out all the money he had. "Six galleons, fifteen sickles, and fifty knots. This is all I have, so choose wisely. Remember, we still have to get butterbeer."

Arthur almost smiled at the serious look on Alfred's face. "I promise I won't get too carried away." He felt a slight draft in the carriage and shivered, wrapping his jacket around himself tighter. He should've brought a warmer coat; he hadn't known it'd be that cold. Alfred, on the other hand, was wearing his scarlet and gold Gryffindor scarf, along with a heavy leather bomber jacket. He looked perfectly American. And, if Arthur could let this one little thought slip, rather handsome.

"I think I might just wander around today," Luna disrupted the quiet atmosphere and silent muses.

"Don't you have anyone to go with, Luna?" Alfred asked.

"No, I don’t. I often go by myself.." She tilted her head to the side. "Although I do like having company, I don’t have many friends."

"Why don’t you come to the candy shop with us, then?" Alfred offered kindly.

"I’m afraid I'll have to decline. I’m not in the mood for sweets today," She explained. "I appreciate the offer though!" Luna smiled, almost hidden in her long hair.

"Maybe next time, then." Arthur suggested.

"You two have fun though." Luna tucked her hair behind her ear.

Without realizing, the carriages had began and ended their journey to Hogsmeade. Their carriage rolled to a gentle stop.

"Whoa, here already?" Alfred said, looking out the window. He opened the door and slid out, then reached his hand up towards Arthur. "My lady," He said with a deep bow. Arthur scoffed, but took his hand and stepped out of the carriage with the assist from Alfred.

"Thank you, peasant." Arthur said. Luna laughed as Alfred helps her too out of the carriage.

Only just down the hill, Hogsmeade awaits, spread out and connected by a brick road.

"Shall we go?" Alfred said, same haughty tone to his voice. He held out his elbow for Arthur, and Arthur linked his arm with Alfred's.

"I do think we shall, my good sir." Arthur replied. Luna trailed amusedly behind them and the duo began to skip down the path to the awaiting town.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas town, roofs capped with snow, laughter ringing in the air, and even carolers singing on street corners. There was still about a month till Christmas itself, but it was coming fast. A month until the Yule Ball. Alfred had a month to ask Arthur. Speaking of which...

"Alfred, what are you standing around for? Let's go see the shops!" Arthur called impatiently, about five yards ahead. Alfred caught up easily, and they passed a small pet shop filled with owls, lizards, and other creatures. Arthur happened to like one of the animals there, a little Scottish fold kitten that stared at them with bright green eyes.

"He kinda looks like you, Arthur," Alfred said as the kitten yawned and turned away.

"I might get that kitten later, if I get the money," Arthur mused. The American wondered if he even had an owl. Alfred himself had an eagle owl he named Freedom. He looked over to Arthur, who was no longer next to him. He turned his head to see Arthur through the shop window. The Brit had walked into the shop without him, and now sat on the ground, petting the cat, who actually seemed to be purring. Alfred strode in, watching the Brit holding a little toy in front of the animal.

"You're a good kitten, aren't you, Crumpet?" Arthur said softly, nuzzling the cat.

"Crumpet?" Alfred asked, amused. Arthur's eyes widened, seeing that Alfred was next to him. He set 'Crumpet' down and stood up quickly, a blush on his face.

"You really like that cat?" Alfred grinned.

"Uh, yes. I.. yeah, I do." Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, as if he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "Hey, yeah, lets go." Arthur's eyes darted towards the door.

"Alllright..." Alfred agreed and held the door open for Arthur, and as the british man walked through, Alfred's eyes glanced over at the price tag on the collar of the kitten.

A cold wind blows the door shut behind the boys as they walk out. Arthur shivered.

"So Alfred," Arthur starts, rubbing his hands together. "Do you like pets?"

"I actually am allergic to dogs, but I have do an owl."

"What is its name?"

"Freedom." Alfred said, as if it couldn't be more obvious.

"Tch." Arthur rolled his green eyes to the sky. They walk along, passing shops and people and crowds.

"Says the person who named a cat _Crumpet_." Alfred sneered, leaning closer and smooshing up his face.

Arthur shoved Alfred away, laughing. "Don’t make fun of me and my name choices, you damn american!"

"Whatever, grumpy limey." Alfred gave a goofy little smile and stuck his tongue out at Arthur. He picked up a little ball of snow, tossing it in the air a couple times, then enchanting it to hover alongside them as they walked. "Hey!" he said suddenly, the charm on the snowball falling as he lost the needed concentration. "How do you feel about joke shops?"

"Joke shops?"

"Yeah! There's this one called Zonko's nearby, wanna go check it out?" Alfred's eyes were shining at the mention of the shop.

"Sure, I guess we could go." Arthur was pulled along by an ecstatic Alfred, who only stopped running when the duo landed in front of a bright red building with signs advertising the many products it was selling. The noise inside was clearly audible, laughter and chatter reaching the boys' ears. They looked at each other, Alfred wearing a large grin.

"It's even cooler inside, just wait!" He opened the door to Zonko's, and he and Arthur went in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mild cliff hanger ending! You'll just have to wait until next week.. although i do want to post it now... ;v;


	4. Pranks and a frenchman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of their adventure at hogsmeade.

Arthur's senses were instantly overwhelmed with noises and colors and smells. As Alfred darted away towards one flashy table display, Arthur looked up and around; bright banners and posters and objects flashing in the ever changing lighting.

"Arthur, come look!" Alfred waved and gestured at the table he's standing at that was covered in trinkets and toys. "This one breathes fire!" The bright red toy perched in Alfred's hand leaned forward and emitted a dull flame. Arthur took it gently from his hand and set it on the table. He then took Arthur by the arm and lead him away from the table.

"No pyrotechnical toys for you, Alfred."

"Py-ra what?"

"Fire plus you equals bad, got it?" Arthur said dumbly. Alfred blushed.

"Oy, what do we have here?" A voice called out.

"Looks like some people in need some of our care." Another said. When Arthur and Alfred turn, they're met with bright red hair and flashing sweaters and freckles.

"Fred and George weasley," The one on the left reached his hand out to shake. Alfred grabbed his hand, stupidly, and is rewarded with a numbing shock up his arm. "Gets 'em every time!" Alfred hissed through his teeth and shook his hand up and down while Arthur failed to muffle his laughter. The trickster held up his hand to reveal the large silver circle attached to his middle finger. A simple shock toy.

"Listen, we don't work here... yet... but we'd be happy to guide a fellow jokester to the better toys." The one in the red sweater on the right said.

The orange sweatered twin picks up his sentence. "We even make a few of our own, if you're interested."

"What kind of toys?" Alfred looked at them warily. Although he never really talked to them, even though they were in the same house, but he knew how often they played tricks. He'd already fallen for one. The twins grinned.

"Well, we happen to have this one item we call extendable ears." The one in the orange said.

"It's really useful," The other twin continued. "You can use them to listen in on conversations without being seen, you just put the ear in a safe place, hide with the other end to your ear, and wait."

"It works, if you want to buy one." The twin in a red sweater held up one of the items, which was a bit bigger than a normal ear, to his mouth and gave the other end to Alfred.

"So what I've been hearing is, you're trying to ask Eyebrows here to the Yule Ball. You like him, don't you? Wouldn't you like to hear what he said about you?" Alfred reddened. Who the fuck already knew about that?

"T-that's-" Red Sweater snickered. "Here, this one's for you, no charge."

Alfred hesitantly took the pair of ears from the boy. His face was still burning red as he pocketed the device, and the twins snickered as Arthur's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"S'none of your business," Alfred muttered, then took Arthur by the hand and lead him past the taller twins, heading out of the shop. They laugh and laugh and laugh as Alfred's ears burned, even in the cold wind of the outside.

"What the bloody hell was that about? What did they say to you?" Arthur demands. The snow crunched under their shoes. Alfred still held Arthur by the hand, seemingly unknowingly, and appeared to be leading them in the exact opposite direction of the joke shop. After a moment, Alfred stopped.

"Sorry about that bro!" He laughed, facing Arthur now. "Just a little gossip that they shouldn't know about, that's all." Alfred shrugged. _Not to mention I didn't stay long enough to hear what Arthur said about me..._ Alfred thought grumpily. "Oh, sorry." With a tiny- somewhat cute- jump, Alfred realizes his death grip on Arthur's hand and let go.

Arthur tucks his hand into the sleeve of his jacket. It was a lot colder in the bare air than when Alfred was holding his hand. He shivered.

"Hey, you cold?" Alfred asked.

"A bit," Arthur snarked. "I didn't wear as many layers as you." Alfred tugged at his scarf self consciously.

"I’d lend you my scarf but... you're not a Gryffindor."

"If I get frostbitten ears I'm blaming you."

"Hey! Only Gryffindors can wear Gryffindor scarves!" Alfred protested indignantly.

"Well only Slytherins sit at the Slytherin table." Arthur sniffed, his blond hair shifting slightly in the wind. Alfred simply gaped at him for a second, then he stripped off his scarf and wrapped it around Arthur's neck.

Arthur hesitated only a moment before adjusting it more comfortably around his neck. It smelled like Alfred, a husky scent of a muggle spray called old spice and leather. Arthur found he liked the scent. His neck, now warmed, tingled pleasantly, although Arthur isn't really sure why.

"Is there anything else you wanted to do, Arthur?" Alfred asked. He kind of liked the Gryffindor gold and red on the Brit.

"Well, since it's cold out, we should get some warm drinks, or something like that," Arthur suggested, rubbing his hands together to get a bit of feeling back in them.

"Ooh, we should go to The Three Broomsticks then! They have tea there, and hot cocoa, coffee, and butterbeer-"

"Sounds great, but can we go there and get out of the cold, please?" Arthur cut in impatiently. Alfred's eyes widened, geez, this Slytherin was pushy!

"Okay, c'mon, then." He reached for Arthur's hand again, stopping himself when their hands were about a foot away. He covered by spinning around in a circle, supposedly nonchalantly, and finished by putting his hands in his pockets. Arthur stared at him, confused, to which the American shrugged. "I just felt like spinning around, it's...heroic..?" His statement came out more like a weak question.

"You're acting strangely today, Alfred. Are you sure you're alright?" Arthur put a hand up to Alfred's forehead to check for a fever.

"I-I'm totally okay, Artie!" Alfred was beet red as Arthur took his hand away.

"If you say so," Arthur shook his head.

"I do say so!" Alfred said, pouting. He walked a bit ahead of Arthur, leading him to the cafe, which happened to only be about four shops away.

"Okay, so I kinda told you this is a cafe, right? My bad, it's actually more of a pub. Is that alright?"

Arthur snorted. "I'm _English_ , of course it's alright." He pushed open the door.

Upon entering, the boys saw a crowded pub filled with witches and wizards of all ages. They also saw that there were barely any empty tables, or really, anywhere to sit at all.

"Oh, geeze," Alfred muttered as they wandered in. They pushed through crowds and people, all the way to the back, where there was only one table left, a table for two in the corner.  A love seat, really.

"After you," Alfred said with an air of fake politeness as Arthur sat down. It was a tight fit with Arthur and Alfred squished both into the booth. Their shoulders pressed together, but Arthur didn't mind.

Alfred waved a waitress over. Only moments after they order two butter beers, they are served by the polite waitress who gently set the foamy drinks down.

"Here you are, lads." She smiled and walked away.

"Bottoms up!" Alfred said, and immediately gulped down half of the drink. Arthur was a bit more hesitant. He took a careful sip, allowing the flavor roll around on his tongue. It was good! "Its great, isn't it?!" Alfred cried excitedly. He had a little foam mustache. Arthur snickered. "what?"

"You.. you have a moustache!" Arthur laughed, pointing at it. Alfred blushed and dabbed at his mouth, wiping it off. "But yeah," Arthur agreed. "This is good."

"I’m glad you like it." Alfred smiled.

"I do hope to buy some tea today though," The blond man reminisced. "You’re buying for me, right, Alfred?" a thick eyebrow raised in Alfred's direction.

"Maybe, I have something already in mind, Arthur! Be mindful of my needs too." Alfred pouted.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna buy, hm?"

Alfred quickly took a gulp of his drink. After swallowing, he simply changed the topic. "So what about them shady twins, huh?"

He kept changing the subject, Arthur thought, taking another sip.

"They're in our potions class, aren't they? They always make Snape mad." He shifted in his seat, looking around the pub as he waited for a response. There were actually quite a few people from Hogwarts here. It was a popular place, it seemed.

"Yeah, that's them," Alfred said thoughtfully. "Fred and George Weasley. I actually don't know them that well, even though they're in Gryffindor. They tend to run around with Lee Jordan, pulling pranks and selling weird candy."

"They sound like troublemakers, are you sure you don't hang out with them?" Arthur smirked.

"Who, me? I never cause trouble!" Alfred said, eyebrows raised innocently.

"Mmhmm, sure." Arthur laughed a bit. "What did they give you?"

"...Extendable ears... They probably don't work, though." Alfred pulled an ear out, turning it over in his hands.

Arthur took the other. "We could try one, if you wanted."

Alfred raised a brow. "Are you suggesting we eavesdrop, Arthur Kirkland?"

"Of course not," Arthur replied in a dignified manner. "I'm suggesting that we test out the reliability of this product, Alfred Jones." Arthur grinned.

The front door creaked open and shut as people leave and others straggle in, and Arthur looked up to see who was arriving. It just so happened that Matthew and Francis walk in, talking softly with each other as they dusted the snow from their hair and clothes.

"Hey, Alfred," Arthur muttered. "Looks like we just found test subject one and two." They share an almost evil grin before Alfred got up to place the ear. Thankfully, Francis and Matthew sat close. Arthur waited with baited breath until Alfred came back. As he sat in the booth, sliding up to Arthur, he was laughing.

"Okay, okay listen in!" He said excitedly. "What are they saying?" The two leaned closer to listen at the same time, sharing body heat in the chilly pub.

For a second, they didn’t hear much, just some fuzzy noise, but then they heard the soft voice of Matthew and the lilting voice of Francis.

"...aying, they just have such large egos, they can't see past their own noses." Francis droned. "They're stressing me out, Matthew."

"Why don't you just help them, work a bit of your _magic_?" Alfred and Arthur had trouble hearing Matthew's soft voice through the large ear.

"Because _love_! Love needs to take its own course!" Francis cried, slamming his fist on the table. The ears have a second of loud feedback. Arthur flinched away from the ear, sitting straight up and handing the ear to Alfred. The american leaned his head closer to the ear. Arthur took a drink of his butterbeer, savoring the way its sweet taste coated his lips.

"What are they saying?" Arthur asked softly, amusedly looking at Alfred's concentrated face.

"They're gossiping about some couple. Dunno who it is though." Eyebrows drawn together, Alfred thought; who do Francis and Matthew both know and wish would get together?

"You should have seen him at practice a little while ago." Matthew continued. "He was so distracted by him sitting in the stands. Nearly fell off his broom,"

Francis laughed, eliciting a small laugh from Matthew. "That's Alfred for you!"

Alfred slammed the ear to the table, nearly crushing it under his hand. God damn it, was Arthur the only one who hadn't figured it out yet? Arthur looked mildly startled at Alfred's sudden reaction.

"What is it?" The blond prompted. Alfred looked at him.

"Heh, nothing!" Alfred scoffed, failing to divert attention from himself.

"You've been acting really weird, Alfred. Did you accidentally take some weird drug or something else illegal?" Alfred's pinched face relaxed into one of disbelief.

"You think I'm doing drugs? Illegal drugs?!"

"Why else would you be acting like this?" Arthur replied, taking another drink of butterbeer. Alfred just gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"...Um...stress?" He shrugged helplessly. God, he was terrible at excuses!

"Stress?" Arthur looked at him sceptically. Of course that wasn't good enough.

"Yeah, ya know, from homework, and quidditch, and people-"

"You're stressed out from people?" Arthur grinned. "I never thought I'd hear you, the loudest and most talkative person I've met besides Gilbert, complain about people!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "They aren't all fun and games. Seriously, I can't work around them." That might've worked if he hadn't said it like a joke. As it was, the Brit still didn't believe the American. He leaned closer to Alfred with a piercing gaze.

"You expect me to believe that? I haven't seen you work a day since we came here." Those emerald eyes were making Alfred uncomfortable. They were bright and sparkling with intelligence, and usually Alfred felt like could stare at them all day if he didn't get caught. Right now they made him want to curl up into a ball and confess everything.

"I work," he muttered instead. He took a long drink of his butterbeer, thinking maybe he could drown in it if he drank enough, when he heard footsteps come nearer to their table.

"Oh? What's this? Alfred and Arthur?" Francis and Matthew had neared their table, Francis wearing an easy grin, Matthew a soft smile.

"Hello," Arthur said, nodding to the two blonds. He gave nothing away with the fact that they'd just listened in on their conversation. Alfred waved, mouth drawn in a tight line.

"We were just talking about you," Francis said, twisting a lock of his hair around his finger.

"All good things, I hope," Arthur deadpanned. Matthew grinned wryly.

"Where have you gone so far, Arthur? This is your first time at Hogsmeade, no?" Francis started instead.

"Only a few places so far." Arthur shrugged. "Thankfully Alfred here is paying for everything, so I need not worry."

"Is that so?" Francis smirked, looking over at Alfred, who seemed to be finishing his drink as quickly as he could. "Make sure you go to the shrieking shack before you leave, okay? I've heard it's quite the interesting place."

Alfred choked on his drink. After he put the glass back on the table, he started to protest. "No, no, no, we're not going there!"

"Why not?" Arthur questioned. He had heard only rumours about the Shrieking Shack, and had wanted to go anyway. He wanted to see if it was really that spooky after all.

Francis raised a single golden eyebrow. "Oh, don't you know? Our little hero here hates haunted houses."

"I really doubt that it's actually haunted, Francis, stop scaring him." Arthur added, after seeing Alfred's face.

"Im not little either!" Alfred protested. In a very childish manner, Arthur might add; would Alfred ever grow up? "I’m taller than you, francis, more muscular too."

Francis leaned over to matthew, eyes still on alfred. "Do you think he's.. compensating for something?" He said in a terrible, fake whisper.

"Oh fuck off!" Alfred groaned. Francis laughed, and matthew tried to hide his little grin.

"If thats all you have to say to us, Francis, please leave." Arthur sighed, wanting to stop the fight before it broke into physical action. "Why don’t you go," Arthur waved his hand lazily in the air, "Invent some new cheese or something, just leave us alone."

"You're defending this _tromper_?" Francis seemed taken aback. Arthur knew what he meant, Alfred does not, but Arthur had spent many years around this frenchman and had picked up a little french along the way. _You're defending this fool_?

"He may be a fool, francis, but you are just an asshole." Arthur said calmly, staring the frenchman down. For a second, the air was tense, but then Francis grinned and held up his hands in a defensive position.

"Okay, okay." Francis turned to leave, but before he goes, he leaned forward and placed something on the table, his slim hand covering it. Francis whispered something in Alfred's ear. He leaned back again, lifting his hand up. "Forgot something, _oui_?" Under his hand was the other ear, identical to the one sitting on the table next to Alfred's drink. Arthur mentally cursed.

With a wink, Francis swaggered away.

"Wow, I really hate him," Alfred said under his breath. Arthur agreed, nodding. Finally, he got up.

"Come on, then."

"What? Where are we going?" Alfred said uncertainly. Arthur smirked, holding out his hand, which the american took, lifting him up.

"To the shrieking shack, of course. I've been wanting to go. Unless the _hero_ is too scared," Arthur said, biting back a little grin. Alfred shuddered.

"Are you reeaaally sure you wanna go? There's other places, like . . ." he stalled, voice fading at Arthur's slight glare.

"Seeing as this is my first time here, git, I'm going to the shrieking shack. If you have a problem with that, you can wait here, but you're going back to Hogwarts without me." Alfred gaped at the fiery Brit. Apparently he'd gotten his temper back after their meeting with Francis. He _did_ want to spend the day with Arthur . . . but did they really have to go to a place that was said to be haunted by ghosts . . . and dark magic . . .?

"I'll go, I guess," the blue-eyed Gryffindor said in defeat.

Arthur grinned. He knew Alfred wouldn't back down from a challenge. "Great!" Arthur said, then led the two out of the shop. "It's probably not even that bad, Alfred. If you get too scared, you can hold my hand," Arthur teased, the bell above the door chiming pleasantly as they left the pub.

"I'm not gonna need to hold your hand," Alfred pouted. The wind hadn't gone completely away in the time they spent in front of butterbeers, but it had lessened a bit. Arthur shifted the scarlet and gold scarf around his neck more comfortably against the cold.

"Sure you're not." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Anyway, which way to the shack?" Arthur looked smartly around.

"This way, Artie..." Alfred droned, not excited at all. The duo walked out of the little town, following a hardly touched path, leaving fresh footprints behind him.

"I wonder why it got the name 'shrieking shack'?" Arthur wondered.

"Uh, because it shrieks?" Alfred answered. That was the lore, anyway. It was supposedly the most haunted house in Britain, and the villagers would often report sounds of screams coming from it.

But it was silent as the two approached. The black and dirty exterior seemed to slightly sway with the blowing winds, making small shifting noises. Not anything close to shrieking.

Arthur's heart began to pump faster with excitement. "C'mon, do you think we can go in?" Arthur grinned, pulling Alfred along behind him.

"I'd rather we didn't go in..." Alfred whined.

"I'd rather we did!" Arthur said, challengingly. "Gosh, Alfred, where did your fighting spirit go?" They were now at the front door, the paint peeling and chipping. Alfred stood behind Arthur, almost cowering, but not quite. "Ready?" Arthur said, hand on the doorknob.

"No."

Arthur pushed open the door.


	5. The Shrieking Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2spookyforme

It was horribly lit inside. The floor was covered in a thick layer of dust, which swirled in miniature tornadoes as wind swept in through the door. The wallpapers were faded and ghostly, curling from the walls. Stains on the floor reminded Alfred suspiciously of blood. Furniture lay strewn around the place as if someone had smashed them with vicious force and then left it to rot.

But it was quiet, almost serene. As the boys wandered further in, Arthur kept his eyes moving, soaking in every detail that he could see. Alfred just kept his eyes on the floor. The American stayed quite close to Arthur, shrinking further into his jacket. The little light that was able to drift in through the boarded up windows illuminated the house with a pale white light.

"Hello, boys." Said a frightening voice from the top of the stairs directly in front of them. Alfred cried out in pure terror and quickly wrapped his arms around Arthur's torso, pulling the Brit closer to Alfred for protection.

Arthur exhaled, his heart slowing from its rapid pace. "Hello, Luna. You scared us." Arthur wouldn't lie, he was startled too, but not as much as Alfred had been.

"What brings you here?" She asked, slowly drifting down the stairs. Her pale skin and light clothes made her look like a ghost which was... fitting.

"I wanted to see for myself if this place was haunted," Arthur said smugly. "I don't think it is."

"I agree." Luna looked around, her large eyes unblinking. "I think maybe it was once used for something, but I feel like it hasn't been use in a long time."

A wind passed through the house, easily lowering the temperature within the small space. Luna shivered. "It's a bit cold.." she said softly. "Aren't you cold?" She rubbed her hands together in an attempt to gain back some heat.

"Well, I was, but then this idiot became a leech and is actually keeping me pretty warm." Arthur gestured to the arms surrounding his ribcage.

"I think I'm going go to the pub for a warm drink, would you like to join me?" Luna offered to Arthur and Alfred.

"'Fraid not, sorry. We were just there."

Luna inclined her head. "Alright. Have fun then, I'll see you around." Arthur waved as she walked past them and out of the house, leaving near silence in her wake.

Arthur sighed, looking down at his torso, and the leather jacketed arms surrounding it. "Alfred, please remove your face from my shoulder blades..."

 _"No!_ Not until we leave." Alfred's reply was muffled by Arthur's jacket. Alfred clung impossibly tighter.

"I'd rather you bloody hold my hand or something else, I can't breathe like this!" Arthur complained. Alfred hesitantly obliged, releasing his death grip around Arthur's torso and instead immediately reaching down and lacing his warm fingers with Arthur's. He held tightly to Arthur. "There, is that better?" Arthur said softly, laughing quietly. Admittedly, Arthur was a bit colder without Alfred's shared warmth, but that was besides the point. Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand reassuringly. "We'll just pop quickly upstairs, then we'll go, alright?" Alfred nodded slowly.

The upstairs was nearly the same as the downstairs was, but they didn't have any more frights. Nobody else was in the house. No noise was made except for the footsteps of the two boys wandering around the house.

As soon as they walked out of the house, Alfred visibly relaxed. His shoulders drooped and his eyes looked less scared. Arthur smirked. The snow had covered their previous footprints and they wandered on, still holding hands.

"It wasn't that bad," Arthur said, breathing in the crisp winter air. A large change, after breathing the dusty and musty air of the shack.

"It was terrible, don't ever ever make me go in there again." Alfred deadpanned.

"Okay, scaredy-cat," Arthur laughed. He earned a slight push from Alfred with that comment. "I bet you haven't even wandered Hogwarts at night!"

"Of course I haven't!" Alfred said. "There are those ghosts that wander around everywhere, what if they find me? No one's around at night except for the teachers, which you'd be trying to avoid anyway. I could get kidnapped by them or something, or turned into a ghost!! Who wants to be turned into a gho-" Arthur flicked Alfred in the forehead, causing his rant to cease as the american rubbed at the hurt area.

"Alfred, shut it. The ghosts are friendly, they wouldn't do that, first of all. Second of all, exploring at night is fun! There's a bunch of places you can't go during the day, and it's quiet, so you can think a bit more. I usually wander around, you should tag along sometime. I promise it isn't as scary as you just made it out to be." He sighed, seeing that Alfred was still gripping his hand like a lifeline.

"I dunno, man. I mean, what is there even to do at night? Don't you _ever_ get caught?"

"No." Arthur blinked.

"No?!"

"Alfred, I'm not a troublemaker, if someone _did_ find me they wouldn't think I'm doing anything suspicious. Unlike you, I'm sure."

"Hey! I'm not suspicious!" Alfred cried.

Arthur laughed, a genuine laugh from his chest, one Alfred hadn't heard before. It gave him butterflies. Arthur, still smiling, turned to look at Alfred. "How about tonight? Meet me besides the Great Hall and I'll take you exploring."

"That sounds scary.." Alfred said slowly.

"Hey, its not. Besides, I'll be there, and you can hold my hand." Arthur grinned. He swung their linked hands gently between them. "It worked for the Shrieking shack, didn't it?"

Alfred looked down at their hands, then up at the brit walking next to him. He met his eyes, seeing an earnest expression in his green eyes. "I mean, I guess I could . . ."

"Great! Today's a good day anyway, since it's the weekend, teacher's will be more focused on resting." Arthur said matter-of-factly. Alfred shrugged.

"If you say so . . . it's about time to head back to the carriages. There's something I need to do beforehand though," he said.

"Oh? Where? I'll go with, if you want."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll meet up with you at the carriages before they take off." He ran off without waiting for a response, leaving Arthur to head for the carriages.

Alfred had raced over to the pet shop, which was virtually empty. Everyone was probably already leaving, which meant he had to hurry. He looked over at the pen with all the cats, finding the kitten Arthur had wanted.

"Here, Crumpet," he said, scooping up the kitten, which gave a disgruntled little mew, and paying for it with his remaining money. He stuffed the tiny cat into a deep pocket inside his coat and rushed off to meet Arthur.

There were only a few student still outside the carriages, and Alfred hurried to get in the proper carriage. He was careful of the new precious cargo in his coat, though.

His chest heaved with hard breathing as he finally climbed into the right carriage.

"Hello, Alfred." Luna greeted.

"Hi," Alfred breathed, sitting more comfortably in the carriage. "Arthur!"

"Where did you go?" Arthur said, amused at Alfred's flushed face.

"Arthur, look!" Alfred reached into his jacket, and very carefully pulled out the new present.

"Mew!" it said.

Arthur's green eyes light up, and he inhaled sharply. "You _didn't_..." He said, his hands reached slowly forward.

"I did!! here, take him." Alfred handed Arthur the tiny kitten, who instantly nuzzled into Arthur's hands. Arthur pet the top of the white and tan kittens head, scratching behind its ears. The cat began to purr, and Arthur smiled. The look on Arthur's face was enough for Alfred, the american glowed with pride, grinning. "I just didn't think I could leave him.."

"Thank you, Alfred." Arthur said, his eyes meeting Alfred's. For a second, they held an honest gaze, but Alfred laughed and blushed, looking away.

"It's nothing."

"Well, seeing as I already named Crumpet, he just needs a home." He nuzzled the kitten. "You really didn't have to get him for me, Alfred."

"I saw that you really wanted him, and he's cute, so someone else would've bought him if I hadn't." He reached out to pet the tiny kitten, whose small pink tongue shot out and licked him. "Oh my god, he's adorable!"

Arthur chuckled. "I think he likes you."

"You'd better watch out, Arthur, Alfred might take him away from you," Luna said teasingly.

"Nah, otherwise Freedom would get jealous," he said, remembering his owl. He relaxed in the seat, eyes half-lidded. "Geez, I'm kinda tired, I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere tonight..."

Arthur scoffed indignantly. "You have to! You said you would!"

Luna gazed curiously at them.

"Can't we do it later?"

"No, we're doing it tonight! Or are you too scared?" Arthur argued. He raised his eyebrows challengingly, still petting the cat. Much like a classic villain. Alfred sighed, he couldn't deny those green eyes. "Fine. But when I say we're done, we're done, okay?"

"Alright, deal." Arthur smiled. The kitten in his arms mewled softly.

"What exactly is going on?" Luna asked gently, eyes searching for an answer in the boys faces.

"I'm taking Alfred out, but I can't tell you where. You might get us in trouble!" Arthur joked, winking at Luna.

Luna laughed airily. "I wouldn't do that!"

"Well, even then, I'm not gonna tell you anyway." Arthur's eyes flashed to Alfred. "It'll be our little secret."

Alfred gulped, sinking lower in his seat. Well THAT was an intense look.  Which meant he was definitely going...

"Arthur, do you know exactly where we're going tonight?"

"No." Arthur shrugged. "Not exactly. But it'll be fine. At least I'm not having you spend the night in the forbidden forest. Which doesn't sound too bad, actually."

Alfred stared at the Briton. Did he have a backbone made of titanium or something?! He wasn't scared at all! "Artiieee, after this I'll probably be scarred for life!" He whined.

Arthur looked at him with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah...." Arthur got a devious look on his face.

"Oh, just wait till Halloween next year!"

"........."

"Um, Arthur?" Luna said after Alfred didn't reply. "I think he's petrified."

The Brit nudged the American, who jumped, hugging Arthur and effectively cutting off his circulation.

"You can't do this! I didn't think you were that mean! Even though you always call me a git...and a twat....and a wanker, I thought we were bros!"

"Alfred--!! Stop doing that!" He tried to push Alfred away. Tried, being the key word here. Arthur struggled to push off Alfred, but he failed, Alfred's arms still wrapped around him. He sighed in defeat. Besides, Alfred was keeping him warm in the cold carriage...

Luna giggled. "I would have never guessed that you were so easily scared, Alfred!"

Alfred pouted and further buried his face into Arthur's shoulder. "I tried to hide it... apparently I didn't do so well."

"Pff, isn't it a bit ironic that our bright american hero is scared of everything?"

"I'm not scared of everything..." Alfred whined. That was true, he was only scared of the paranormal and haunted places. And horror movies.

"Stop whining, wanker." Arthur says, leaning his head back against the carriage wall. He was smiling ever so slightly, and Alfred knew he wasn't actually mad. Arthur closed his eyes.

Alfred followed suit, and snuggled into Arthur a bit more, and soon they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE CHAPTER IVE BEEN WAITING TO POST IM SO HAPPY.  
> you all get a double update today because i really really really wanted to post this chapter. :))) Its also kind of short, so it wont hurt to post two this week ;)


	6. Stars and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes Alfred to a place he's never been before, and they talk.   
> Tune in for some backstory on Arthur and more of mushy Alfred.

It was dark when they arrived back at Hogwarts, and Alfred and Arthur both hopped out of the carriage, still tired. However, they also anticipated nighttime expeditions around the castle, although Arthur was definitely more excited than Alfred.

"So here's the plan for tonight. It's about eight right now...so at eleven meet me on the fifth floor. The teachers rarely wander around there," Arthur explained quietly, as not to be overheard. "There's a statue of Gregory the Smarmy I'll be next to, it should be pretty recognisable."

"Should I bring anything?" Alfred asked.

"Your wand, of course...and maybe a sweater or jacket? It is rather cold around there..." Alfred nodded.

"Okay. Wand and a jacket. And we're just gonna wander?"

"Unless one of us has a heart attack before then, yes. Don't forget, don't tell anyone about this!" Arthur said insistently.

"I won't Artie, geeze!" Did Arthur really trust him that little? "I promise."

Arthur smiled. "I'll hold you to that, Alfred."

 

Finally it was time. With baited breath Arthur waited by the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, acting casually in case anyone walked by but actually avidly looking for Alfred. Soon enough Alfred swaggered up, looking tired but still attentive. He wore a light jacket and was twiddling with his wand. There was a quiet steady beat as he tapped his dark colored wand against his thigh rhythmically.

"There you are, Al. You ready?"

"What do you think my answer is gonna be?" Arthur walked up to Alfred, smiling.

"I hope its 'Arthur, please take me around the awesome castle that I probably have never seen before and I am ready to have fun' because that's what you should be saying." The two started to walk along, side by side, a comfortable atmosphere blanketing them.

"Its more along the lines of 'hi arthur, please don't get us killed and or in trouble with any teachers or worse expelled'."

"Oh ye of little faith." Arthur said, placing his hand on his heart and pouting. "When have I gotten you in trouble?"

"Well.." They had approached a door, one Alfred had never seen before. "Not ever, I guess."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Arthur drew his wand out, he had it tucked into the waistband of his pants, and with a small flare of white light, he quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. "If you get scared at all, you can hold my hand again." Arthur walked through the door, holding his right hand up and wiggling his fingers.

"This had better be worth it, Arthur." Alfred said. And then he stepped through the door.

The other side of the door was dark and shadowy, with only one lantern

glowing dimly farther down.

"What is this place?" Alfred asked as he squinted, struggling to see much in the dark.

"It's just a little place I found, I'm not even entirely sure it has a name. I come here to relax though." Arthur explained. With a quiet " _Lumos_!" the place lit up.

There was a small table in the corner that had a book on it, and a few chairs were placed around it. Otherwise, the only other thing the place held was a large red carpet and an unlit fireplace.

"So, you just found this place?" Alfred asked, still wary of his surroundings.

"Mhm." Arthur nodded, looking fondly at his surroundings. "I'd light a fire, but I don’t plan on staying too long." Arthur seemed unusually excited and alert. "Just gotta find it..." Arthur looked around for a minute. Then he stood and sighed. " _Aparecium_!" He said shortly, flicking his wand. Suddenly a messenger bag appeared on the table. It was red and it looked well loved, as if Arthur had had it for many years. Arthur picked the bag up and slung it over his neck, hanging it comfortably at his side. He opened the flap and dug through it for a moment, and appearing satisfied, closed it again. "I've got what I need. Ready for a hike?"

"Hike?" Alfred asked, appalled. He didn't come here for fitness training.

"Not a literal one, dumb ass. We're just going to go to a place in the school that's pretty far away from here." Arthur walked out the door without waiting for Alfred. Alfred scurried after him, not wanting to be left behind.

The door silently closed and locked after they left.

"I'm almost certain that you haven't been where I'm gonna take you, I hope you haven't at least." Arthur said, his focused eyes staring down the hallway. "If you have, it will be ruined!" He turned to Alfred, and winked, then faced forward again.

"Do I get any hint to where we’re going?"

"Nope!" the brit laughed. "You'll find out soon enough anyway." The brisk pace Arthur had set left Alfred feeling glad he had long legs. They make their way down corridor after corridor, hallway after hallway, seemingly making random turns and just wandering around.

But suddenly Arthur stopped. Alfred nearly walked into him, both boys coming to a stop near the end of a hallway. "Oh... just up ahead.."

"What is it?" Alfred asked, not liking the expression on his companion's face.

"Just up ahead is the hallway where the bloody baron hangs out at night, usually accompanied by a few other ghosts... will you be okay?"

Alfred had quickly turned very pale, his freckles stark against his skin.

"I’ll be okay." He said, but arthur didn't believe him.

"It’s just one hallway, and then its done. Besides, the Bloody Baron won’t bother you if you're with me." Arthur reassured Alfred. With one last look, Arthur turned forward again and began his walk. As they turned the corner, it was apparent that there was a ghost residing in the hall. The faint silver light cast on the walls and the slight eerie feeling that a ghost gave off was a sure fire sign that the Bloody Baron was there.

Arthur felt Alfred nearing closer to his back as they walked, but Arthur didn’t make a big deal of it. The Bloody Baron was floating close to the ceiling, staring out a high window, a solemn expression on his face. As they drew nearer, their footsteps caught the Baron’s attention. His silver figure turned to them. His body turned on an axis, almost like a music box dancer.

"Oh, hello Arthur." the baron greeted politely.

Arthur felt Alfred's shaky hand slide into his own and grip tightly. Alfred had glued his eyes to their hands, the floor, the walls behind them, anywhere besides the baron. The boys kept moving forward, down the hall.

"Sorry baron," Arthur called, his voice cheery. "Can't talk today, I'm taking Alfred here exploring, but maybe next time!" Arthur waved with his free hand.

"Alright then." The baron turned and drifted away from them, back down the way that the boys had come.

Finally the hall was over and as they turned another corner, Alfred sighed a breath of relief. He stopped stooping over into Arthur's back and stood up tall, walking beside Arthur instead of behind.

Arthur smiled and gently squeezed Alfred's hand. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"That was fucking awful, but I did it, I'm a fucking hero, bow down bitches." Alfred said, all in one big breath. Arthur grinned wryly.

"Mhm. Bow down, America's hero has entered the building, beware his dazzling smile and charming eyes. Alfred Jones, everybody." Arthur teased.

"That's fucking right I have charming eyes. Like god damn glowing stars." Alfred said. They walked down the hallway, Alfred still holding Arthur's hand.

Arthur paused in his steps, Alfred coming to a stop next to him.

"Something seems...off about this corridor."

Alfred gripped Arthur's hand more tightly. "Off how?"

"I don't know...here," he led the American closer to the wall, in order for them not to be so out in the open. "We'll have to be extra quiet for now," he whispered. Alfred nodded solemnly. It was clear of any students, as it usually was, but that wasn't what worried Arthur.

"You don't mind if we take a slight detour, do you?" Arthur murmured to Alfred.

"Nope, lead the way." Alfred said quietly. Arthur knocked on the wall next to a painting of a phoenix, which opened up to a small but dark path.

"Lumos!" Arthur drew his wand. It was a crowded hallway filled with cobwebs, one that the Brit rarely took, but at least he knew it led to their destination. It was really a twisty path and the walls and ceilings were close.

"Ow! Geez, these turns are killing me!" Alfred complained, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"We're almost there, hold on." Another knock revealed an opening that Arthur stepped through, revealing a staircase.

"What floor are we on now?" Alfred asked, hopping out.

"The same one, but we're taking the staircase down. It's on the other side of the school." Arthur reached into his bag and took out a small piece of parchment. He handed it to Alfred.

"You're probably going to need this more than me if we get separated for any reason." Alfred glanced down to see an intricately drawn map. He put it in his pocket for safekeeping.

"We won't get separated." Alfred said fiercely. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Alright." Arthur smirked. "Don't lose that map though, its very important. I want it back after this." Alfred nodded. The two kept walking along, approaching a small staircase. "C'mon, we're almost there!" Arthur leapt up the stairs, Alfred close behind him. At the top of the stairs, Arthur turned to Alfred with a sharp importance. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Close your eyes! I want it to be a surprise."

"How will I know where I'm going?" Alfred asked.

"I'll guide you." Arthur said, reaching forward and grabbing Alfred's hands. "Now close your eyes."

"Fine. But the second you try to do something freaky, I'm opening them." Alfred closed his eyes, and Arthur smiled. Arthur carefully led his companion a few more steps away from the staircase, then out of a door. Alfred felt a cool breeze on his skin.

"Where are we..?" Alfred muttered. Arthur didn’t answer. A few more steps.

"Open your eyes." Arthur whispered, excitedly, and Alfred did.

Above them stretched a fabric of stars. The dark sky was dyed with blues and purples and white speckles which danced in the sky. Alfred realized where they were.

The astrology tower.

"Its clear tonight, so we should be able to see all the stars." Arthur said, his eyes twinkling with the reflection of the lights in the sky. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Arthur. This is amazing." Alfred replied softly, matching the tone of Arthur's excited voice.

"I found this place a couple years ago," Arthur said, appreciating the stars shining above them. He turned to Alfred. "Funny, but this is about the only place where I'm not afraid of heights."

Alfred looked up at all the shining lights. He could see a few constellations in the dark, including his favourite, which was his horoscope, cancer. "I can see why, this place is awesome."

Arthur knelt down, rummaging through his red bag.

"What'cha looking for, Artie?" Alfred sat down next to the Brit.

"This." Arthur pulled out a small telescope and it up to his eye. "I bought it in Diagon Alley, since I happen to like stargazing."

"Can I see?" Alfred took the small telescope and peered through it. "Heh, I feel like a pirate or something."

Arthur laughed. "You look like a five year old seeing a rainbow for the first time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred said, turning the telescope on Arthur and grinning. "Wow, your eyebrows look even bigger through this!"

Arthur scowled at Alfred through the telescope. "If you're done using it, give it back."

"Why? Are you afraid that I won't like what I see?" Alfred asked teasingly.

Arthur recoiled, blushing. "N-no! That's not what I'm thinking, you jackass. Just don't hog my telescope. Or break it."

"I'm not going to break it, Artie." Alfred said as he collapsed the telescope and twirled it in his fingers. "I'm more likely to..." Even in the dark, Arthur could see Alfred's eyes flick over to the edge of the balcony, over the wall keeping them from falling. "Drop it?" Alfred stretched his hand out, holding the telescope with two fingers and his thumb. He wagged it a bit.

"Alfred, don't do that-" Arthur said, leaning forward to try and grab it. Alfred just leaned his body further over the edge, giggling a little.

"Afraid I'll drop it?"

"Yes, Alfred, please don't-" Arthur didn't reach much farther than he already had. He was afraid of heights, and he knew he would be fine if he stepped closer to the rock wall on the edge, but he was still kind of scared and didn't want to risk it."Alfred, give it back."

"Come and get it." Alfred leaned even further over the edge, his torso now almost completely over the wall.

Arthur growled. He took one step forward and grabbed the back of Alfred's jacket and yanked- causing Alfred to stumble and trip into Arthur's arms with a startled gasp. Arthur was aware of how this was playing out like some cheesy romcom in the back of his mind, but only faintly.

Alfred let himself be held up by Arthur. Alfred's arms were squished up to his chest, telescope clutched safely in one hand. A moment passed where the boys just stared at each other.

"Give my telescope back, you hazardous american." Arthur said softly, pushing Alfred back into a standing position. Alfred handed it back without complaint.

Alfred was glad for the darkness surrounding them, for then Arthur couldn't see the dark blush that was making its way up his neck and face.

Alfred turned away from Arthur, focusing more on the stars while calming himself down, the hot feeling in his cheeks fading away slowly. Arthur put the telescope back before lying down, resting his head on his bag and securing a scarf around his neck. Alfred turned back to see Arthur.

"Arthur, that's my scarf, isn't it?"

"Mhm. I never gave it back, so I was going to return when we got up here," he sighed, breathing out into the chilly air. "I think I'll keep it for now though, it's too cold."

"If I'd known it was gonna be this chilly, I would've brought a blanket." Arthur laughed.

"It's not a bloody sleepover, Alfred, we're just going to look at the stars a bit." Alfred strode over to where Arthur lay, leaning against the brick wall as he peered up again at the stars.

"So wait, how long have you been wandering around the schools at night?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Since about... late first year, I think, maybe early second year."

"Why?"

"Alfred, when you're stuck with a bunch of Slytherins, you're bound to want some time alone." He smirked. "So I decided that I would sneak out at night, not get caught, and see what I could find."

"Weren't you scared at all?" Alfred asked curiously.

"No. Should I have been?"

"Dude, you were eleven, maybe twelve! You could've gotten lost!"

Arthur shrugged. "I've got a pretty good sense of direction, and I have older siblings who've helped me. My older brother made the map I gave you." Alfred took it out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"This?"

"Mhm. He made it his first year, when he was exploring." Arthur said. Alfred could see the stars reflected in his eyes.

"Must be a family tradition by now, huh," Alfred said. he pulled out his wand and with a quiet " _L_ _umos_." he studied the map.

Arthur laughed softly. "I never thought of it like that."

"I'm kinda jealous," Alfred mumbled. "I mean, you have such a large family."

"It's not all that great, Alfred, I'm telling you."

Alfred scoffed. "I grew up as an only child. I wish I had as many siblings as you. They're probably a bit much sometimes... but they're fun too, right?" Alfred paused a moment. "And you're never alone, someone always has your back, you know?" He added. The light went out on his wand. Arthur wasn't sure what to say in reply.. but Alfred looked up and put the folded map back in his pocket. "How many siblings do you have anyway?”

"Three brothers and two sisters." Arthur said hesitantly.

"Seriously? Are any of them here?"

Arthur nodded. "Both my younger brothers and a sister in seventh year."

"I didn't know that!" Alfred looked surprised, how come he never saw Arthur talking to them?

The Brit seemed to read his mind. "They don't really like the fact that I'm in Slytherin. I mean, Peter, he's in first year, he's annoying to everyone equally, so that's nothing new." At this Arthur chuckled a bit. Then his gaze darkened. "Bridget doesn't like talking to me. Wally hangs out with her, so I don't talk to him much either."

Alfred shrugged. "What about the others?"

"...Well, Erin is off working with the ministry, muggle relations, I think. And Alister...." Arthur stopped. Nothing was said, the quiet deafening.

"Is that why you can see the beasts pulling the carriages?" Alfred asked quietly, breaking the silence and noticing Arthur stiffen.

Arthur took a ragged breath. "Yes."

Alfred frowned. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." Arthur cleared his throat and continued. "It's just, it was out of nowhere. He used to work with magical creatures, not dragons, usually, but other, just as dangerous ones around the world. His last job was in Greece, hunting down a manticore. He managed to kill it, but I guess he didn't notice a slight nick he'd gotten while fighting. He kept saying it stung, but we all thought it was just a small infection or something." Arthur bit his lip, remembering. "Turns out during the fight he'd been pricked by the spikes on the manticore's tail. He came home, but he was in bad shape."

Alfred listened with sad eyes. Arthur took a deep breath.

"Three days after he got home he died. I remember it so vividly. I wouldn't leave his side, I was just a little kid, I didn't know better. He was so pale and sickly looking. He looked at me, and he just-" Arthur broke off. "He died." Arthur whispered. "I kept wishing he would come back. I kept hoping one day I'd realize it was all a terrible dream." In the darkness, Alfred saw Arthur wiping at his face with one hand. "Then his ghost showed up."

"His ghost?"

Arthur nodded, smiling weakly. "He said for me not to freak out, please don't freak out, but I couldn't be happier to see him, you know? I didn't freak out. I think, because I was so upset over him, and his sudden death, his soul couldn't move on. He was a ghost, bound to the house, for about a week. Then he was gone again."

"Is that why you're so good with the school ghosts?" Alfred asked gently.

"Yeah." This time the silence that falls between them is thick with feelings and unspoken words. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Arthur, it's fine, really." Alfred smiled softly at Arthur, and Arthur smiled back the best he could. "It's okay." Alfred held out his hand out to Arthur, a gesture of comfort. Arthur took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "It's okay." Alfred said, and Arthur believed him.

Arthur let out a long sigh. "I haven't told _anyone_ that, you know. Not even Francis. God knows why I told you." He shook his head slightly.

Alfred just smiled at him. "I just appreciate you telling me, you don't look nearly as stressed out as you did before. It was true. Arthur seemed like a heavy weight had been lighted off of him. The Brit gave him a sidelong glance.

"If you . . . tell anyone, though . . ."

"Don't worry so much, I won't tell anyone." Alfred snuggled down further in his sweater.

"Good. By the way, I brought something." Arthur reached back into bag, pulling out a small package. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"What's that, Artie?"

"Close your eyes again," Arthur ordered. Alfred obediently did as he said. "Open your mouth."

"You aren't planning on poisoning me, are you, Arthur?"

"Just listen, git."

"Okay, but you're gonna be the one expelled!" Alfred opened his mouth. A second later he tasted something sweet. The American opened his eyes to see Arthur holding a bar of chocolate in his hand.

"Dude, where'd you get that, Honeydukes?"

"That's for me to know, and you to just enjoy. Eat." Arthur smiled and broke a piece of the chocolate bar off for himself and popped it in his mouth. The chocolate was deliciously sweet and smooth.

Alfred smiled. "This is really good!" He munched happily on the chocolate.

"It's my favorite chocolate," Arthur smiled. "My mom used to get it for us on holidays and birthdays."

"Sounds fun!"

"My mom sent me a large bar when this year started." Arthur held the bar up and waved it a bit.

"It’s nearly Christmas, how do you have any chocolate left?" Arthur said, incredulously. "I would have eaten it all by now!"

"It's because you're a glutton!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I means you have no control and you eat everything in sight."

"That's not true!" Alfred cried.

Arthur waved the chocolate bar right under Alfred's nose. "Prove me wrong?"

Alfred eyed the sweets in the Slytherin's hand. Arthur was smiling smugly.

"I don't think you'll last much longer, will you?" Alfred glared at the bar of chocolate as if it was a mortal enemy. He pushed it away.

"I totally can control myself, see? Just goes to show you were wrong!" the American crowed triumphantly. Arthur put the bar of chocolate away, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "stupid Gryffindor . . ." Alfred decided to turn hard of hearing at that, instead focusing again on the constellations above them. Something caught the corner of his eye, and he grinned.

"Arthur, dude, look!! Shooting star!" He got to his feet in excitement.

"Alfred, I didn't see it." Arthur peered into the sky as well, craning his neck to try and find it.

"Aw, man, it was too fast . . . but don't worry, I wished on it already!! You get the next one if I can find another, okay?"

Arthur smiled. "Right, I'll keep that in mind. But I think I can find one for myself." Both boys focused on the sky, seeing who could end up finding a shooting star first. About ten minutes into the search Arthur pushed Alfred to make him lose his concentration.

"Hey, no fair, Artie!" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You never said there were any rules now, did you?"

"Well-" Alfred huffed. "A true hero wouldn't cheat like that."

"You're just mad because I'm gonna see more shooting stars than you." Arthur smirked, showing off the small gap between his front teeth. Arthur looked back to the purple sky, still smiling, and Alfred watched him with fascination.

No matter how many stars in the sky Alfred saw, they would never surpass the glow and shine in Arthur's eyes, the stars that warmed Alfred's heart and made him want to kiss Arthur until they _both_ saw stars.

One day, Alfred, one day.

"Look, there's one!" Arthur pointed at a star that was streaking across the sky. "Score one for me!" He closed his eyes and seemed to be making a wish. "There. Now we're even."

Alfred smirked. "I'll find more, don't you worry. I will win."

 

Alfred fell asleep soon after that promise. They had both sat down after Alfred started complaining about standing for so long, so they sat against the castle wall, the stone warm against their backs. Alfred had slumped over, his head resting on Arthur's shoulder. He had had a long day after all. Arthur was feeling tired too, it certainly wouldn't hurt if he just... closed his eyes for a second...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH THIS CHAPTER DAMN NEAR BROKE MY HEART ;v; its nearly 4 times longer than the last chapter, so please enjoy! Comments are welcome and greatly appreciated!  
> ((also, ps, any of ya'll ever read great gatsby fanfic? *wiggles eyebrows*))


	7. Potions Class and an Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In potions class, they make.. well, potions. But Arthur is a smart boy, and he has to figure out what this potion means to him, and it doesnt take long.

The sun shone brightly into Arthur's eyes, making the back of his eyelids turn a strange orange color. He blinked and sat up, checking his watch.

"Alfred, we gotta go. We gotta go right now! Bloody hell, class starts soon!" Arthur rapidly shook Alfred awake. "Alfred, wake up, we fell asleep, we gotta run!" Arthur made sure he had all his things and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Uhh--?!" Alfred blinked rapidly. He started up and swaggered dangerously but regained his balance. "What?"

"Let’s see if your quidditch training is any good, yeah?" Arthur threw open the door and broke into a dead run. Alfred was soon close on his heels.

Laughing and running as fast as they could, the boys ran through the halls, passing people who were still half asleep. Hallway after hallway the boys ran and ran, legs pumping, breathing hard, hair flying. Alfred tripped and nearly fell on his face. Arthur's face was pink with laughter and exertion.

Finally they approached the room they both needed to be in at 7:00 sharp- potions class. Which just so happened to be on the exact opposite side of the school.

They burst in through the door at 7:02. Alfred knocked into Arthur and sent them both sprawling on the floor. Neither of them moved, they just lie there on top of each other, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Oh, there you are." A cold voice said from above them.

Both boys looked up and gulped, seeing Snape looking down at them with an eyebrow raised. They got up quickly, brushing themselves off.

"Care to explain?" Snape's silky voice was quiet, and he waited for an explanation, his large, pointy nose raised in the air as if he were preparing for an impossible story.

"W-well, you see . . . we w-were, er . . ." Arthur stuttered, unable to come up with a good reason. They weren't supposed to be up at the tower after lights out, so he couldn't right out say that they'd been up there, and nothing else seemed as plausible.

"We woke up late," Alfred said lamely, an obviously weak excuse.

"Really, _both_ of you?" The potions teacher sneered. Arthur and Alfred nodded. Snape breathed heavily through his nose, clearly not believing them but not wanting to waste any more time. "Very well, go sit down. Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Jones," a few groans from the Gryffindor side of the room arose before Snape continued, "and Mr. Kirkland, as this is your first time being late, you're excused, but I expected more." Snape walked back to the front of the room, clearly done talking with them, and Alfred and Arthur looked at each other.

"It could've been worse," Arthur whispered as they sat down.

"It could have totally been better too!" Alfred hissed. "Snape hates me, I swear."

"Shush, that's nonsense. Pay attention." Arthur replied.

Snape loomed at the front of class. "Today," he said through his nose, "we will be making love potions. I hope you all can handle it."

"This is why we had that homework, see?" Arthur muttered to Alfred. "Aren't you glad you did it?" Alfred nodded.

"You all will be provided with what you need to make the potion, but just have to make it properly. I'm sure most of you will fail. You have until the end of class." Snape glared across the room. "Go."

There was shuffling of parchment and chairs as the class collectively got up and began to start collecting supplies. Arthur was excited, Alfred was hesitant but ready to work, and they both set to it.

"You know," Arthur said as they began working on the potion. "It's said that the love potion smells like whatever attracts them." Arthur sprinkled a few bits of powdered moonstone into their cauldron, pouring a dash of honeywater on top of it.

"Is that how it works?" Alfred mumbled, focused on the cauldron.

"I'm not sure, I've never brewed one before. What do you think you'd smell, Alfred?" Asked Arthur. He said it so offhandedly, it caught Alfred off guard, and the American stuttered for a second.

"I'm not sure." Alfred lied. In truth, Alfred had an idea of what it would smell like to him. Probably old books, since Arthur was always surrounded by him, and parchments, due to his constant studying...

"How about you, Arthur?" Alfred asked after mulling over his thoughts.

"Well," Arthur said, stirring the potion. "I've never tried one, and honestly, I doubt I'd smell anything." He smirked. "I'm surrounded by too many gits to be too focused on liking them."

"Oh . . ." Alfred tried not to look too disappointed and focused more on the instructions in front of them. Arthur looked like an expert, working through the potion like a professional. He finally sat down next to Alfred when it was time to let the potion simmer a bit.

"How do you think it'll turn out?" Arthur said, watching the other students struggling around them. Francis was letting his partner do all his work while he prattled on about love, the lazy Frenchman. On the other side of the room, Fred and George didn't seem to even be trying. Alfred could swear he heard them mutter something about, "A potion for explosives . . ."

"I think ours is gonna be the best, to be blunt." Alfred said with a slight shrug.

"That's because you have _me_ on your side." Arthur smirked. "I just hope Francis won't come over and bother us, asking weird questions again. He keeps doing that."

"I wish he'd stop," Alfred said with a lot more frustration than Arthur. Alfred snorted. "I wonder what Francis would smell of the potion. Probably the wine he drinks, he's pretty much married to it anyway."

Arthur laughed. "You don't even know the half of it. You haven't roomed with him for 6 years." The brit smirked. "So much wine..."

"I hope you all have been working hard, although I doubt you have." Snape's cold voice cut across the room. "If you did it correctly, you may begin to smell strange things from the potion. It's all part of the potion's effect, and you should ignore it." He sneered.

Alfred was quiet. Arthur looked curiously at him, then back at Snape.

"I expect the potion to be properly bottled, labelled and put away by the end of class. Anyone who fails to do this will receive detention." His pointed nose waved about as Snape stared each person in the class down. "That is all."

"Well, Alfred? What do you smell?" Arthur prompted, turning back to Alfred. Alfred frowned.

"You first." The American said.

"Fine." Arthur leaned over the cauldron and shut his eyes as he smelled it. It smelled like... leather and butterbeer...who smelled like that?

"What do you smell?" Alfred said, his blue eyes wide.

"I'm not sure.." Arthur said. His eyebrows drew together. Arthur was surprised to smell anything at all, but to smell something and not know who it was connected to? That was puzzling.

"Well if you won't share what you smell, then I won't say what I smell either." Alfred pouted. In reality, Alfred had smelled what he thought he would smell- parchment and books and chocolate. All things that reminded him of Arthur.

"It's odd though . . ." Arthur's brow furrowed, as if he were deep in thought.

"Well, class is going to end soon, so we should probably bottle the potion up," Alfred said, picking up a little bottle and pouring the potion into it. As it emptied into the glass, Arthur got one last smell, both the leather and butterbeer, and a cologne, maybe? It was so familiar though...

"Artie?" Alfred saw Arthur still sitting there, thinking. "Dude, class is almost over, don't want to be late to transfiguration!"

"Oh?" The Brit finally looked up, focusing on Alfred.

"Come on!" Arthur got his supplies together, putting the ingredients they'd used as well, and got up. A bit of the confusion that had been clear on Arthur's face had gone, leaving an expression Alfred was more used to.

"You okay?" Alfred asked teasingly. "What, did you smell scones and tea or something?"

"Sod off, Alfred," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. "Did you smell your broom, or maybe freedom and justice?"

Alfred snorted, covering up the part of him that wanted to tell Arthur the truth. "Just because I'm American doesn't mean I can smell freedom."

"Well, Mr. America," Arthur said, slinging his bag over his shoulder with a slight smirk, "It was just a logical guess."

Alfred laughed. "I wish I could smell freedom, that would be fantastic! It would smell like fresh air and liberty sandwiches and-"

"What the hell is a liberty sandwich?" Arthur snorted, looking confusedly at Alfred.

"Oh, you know, its a hamburger. It’s just _American_." Alfred simply explained, as if it were completely obvious.

"As opposed to...?"

"German! They were originally German, you know." Alfred winked and Arthur rolled his eyes. This boy could be simply ridiculous.

They walked along to transfiguration class side by side. It was almost amusing the change of pace they had adopted from earlier, this time they walked slowly and casually, laughing and chatting instead of running for dear life. Arthur did his best not to notice that on every other step, Alfred's hand brushed against his own ever so slightly.

"Man," Alfred yawned. "I really could use a nap and a fresh change of clothes... You've kept me on my toes for over a day!"

"You'd be lying if you said it wasn't any fun." Arthur raised his eyebrows and looked over at Alfred, who was smiling.

"You're right! I had fun. I mean, all the times I wasn't being scared out of my wits, I had fun. I learned more about you, too." Those twinkling blue eyes met Arthur's and Arthur could see that he was being honest- Alfred did enjoy himself and looked genuinely happy.

Arthur looked away, a soft smile on his mouth. "You'll accompany me on more exciting adventures, I hope?"

Alfred beamed. "Of course! Just… maybe not tonight. After all, I still need _some_ beauty sleep, you know."

Arthur smirked. "I don't think it makes a difference, really."

"You mean I'm still as handsome as always? Aw, thanks, Artie!" Alfred hugged Arthur. The Brit was lifted a few inches off the ground in the Gryffindor's strong arms.

"Alfred, that wasn't what I meant at all!" Arthur said, half-annoyed. The effect of those words was ruined by his being unable to stop laughing. Alfred set him down, grinning.

"It's totally what you meant." Alfred and Arthur kept walking along, attracting a few curious glances. Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

"What d'you think they're staring at?"

Alfred ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, maybe we're being too loud, or . . . oh!!"

"What?"

"You're still wearing my scarf."

"Well, I don't see what that has to do with anythin--" Arthur realised, it was a Gryffindor scarf, and it was pretty clear that he was a Slytherin, "Bloody hell, it's just because it's cold, it isn't my fault they're getting the wrong idea." He kept the scarf around his neck, but Alfred noticed they were walking to Transfiguration at a brisker pace.

"The wrong idea?" Alfred said, raising an eyebrow. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Well- that I'm- you know!" Arthur said, embarrassed.

"What?"

"That we're _dating_. And we're from rival houses too, it's very uncommon and people don't usually like it." Arthur hated being the center of attention.

Alfred frowned even though he was trying his best not to look hurt. "It doesn't matter what house we're from."

"Yeah, well a lot of people think it does. I'm wearing it anyway. I don't have a scarf of my own." Arthur said, eyes focused on the hall ahead of them. Transfiguration class was just ahead of them.

"Hey," Alfred said softly, pulling Arthur off to the side, where not so many passers by could see them. "I don't care what they think. You shouldn't care what they think either."

Arthur was surprised by his gentle tone. "It's just..." Arthur wasn't sure why he was so flustered and embarrassed by the people staring. "I know. I'm sorry." He looked up at Alfred with a slight smile.

"There you go, Artie. That's that million dollar smile I'm so fond of." Alfred matched Arthur's growing smile. Alfred pulled Arthur into a hug again- would he _ever_ stop doing that- and Arthur hugged him back, if only for a brief moment. Alfred smelled like his leather coat and... a strong cologne..

Oh god. The wheels in Arthur's head spun rapidly as he put it all together. The two pulled back from each other.

"Arthur? You alright?" Alfred said, amused expression on his face.

"Yeah..." Arthur was thinking and processing and-

It was Alfred. The scent of the love potion- those were things that reminded Arthur of Alfred. Arthur blushed.

"Why don't you go on ahead, Alfred?" His name sounded sweet on Arthur's lips. "I'm goin' to skip transfiguration today." He had to go back to his dorm and process this.

"But- I'll go with you." Alfred offered, but Arthur only smirked and met his gaze.

"We both know you can't afford to skip another day, Alfred. Just go. I'll see you later." And with that Arthur turned on his heel and started heading for his dorm. Soon he broke out into a run, head reeling, running as fast as he could. When he made it to his dorm, he jogged up the stairs and into his room and just collapsed on his bed.

He sighed heavily.

_Alfred?!_

Arthur buried his face into his bedsheets. Alfred was the last person that Arthur would think he would like. Ever. End of story. But Arthur was blushing like crazy as soon as Alfred hugged him- it just didn't make sense!

Above him, his kitten Crumpet meowed. Arthur sat up and gently brought the cat into his lap, stroking his back as he thought. The cat purred softly. Alfred was attractive, Arthur had nothing to say against that. Lately Alfred had been super sweet, and he had gone with Arthur's every whim, even though it was some scary stuff. God, he must have been so scared at the shrieking shack... But at the shack, he had calmed down when Arthur held his hand. Arthur's face burned. He had been holding his hand a lot recently.

Arthur's hands reached up and pulled off the scarlet and gold scarf that he had been so fond of recently. He pressed it to his face and inhaled. It smelled just like Alfred's cologne and his well loved leather coat. Arthur's face relaxed into a dopey smile. Alfred was handsome and he was funny, easy to get along with... not to mention he cared. He _cared_ about what Arthur had to say and was willing to learn.

That night out looking at the stars was... it was almost like a dream. it was also very embarrassing... the way Alfred had fallen into Arthur's arms and just stared honestly into his eyes... That was one thing about Alfred that Arthur liked. He was so blunt and honest.

Arthur laid down on his bed again, his kitten curling up on his belly.

He had fallen in love with Alfred.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very sorry to announce that we will be going on hiatus! Due to technical issues, we haven't been able to write nearly as much as we would have liked to, so this chapter will be the last for a while. I can assure you that we will be resuming as soon as we can!   
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you all are here when we resume.


	8. Secrets and Broken Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They break some faces... get in trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back!!! Its only been like...5 months...  
> but we finally have the time and resources to continue it!! Hopefully i can get back into the swing of things.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> OH ALSO if you would prefer to read it on wattpad, my co-author is posting it to her wattpad! feel free to read it here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/37112564-loving-enemies

Alfred sighed, staring at the door to the class. What had caused Arthur to skip? He never had before . . .

McGonagall had told the class that they had to turn something into . . . something else? Ugh, he couldn't even understand the lesson today. Arthur had been the one reminding him what to do, with a teasing tone here, an insult there . . . Alfred just had to deal with the fact that he wasn't getting anything done in that class today. He also had to deal with McGonagall's piercing stare as he doodled in his book. The rest of the morning was spent in a semi-daze as he walked outside towards arithmancy. It wasn't a class that Gryffindors shared with Slytherins, usually, so he sat next to Matthew. The Canadian made a bit of small talk as they worked, but stopped when he noticed Alfred's mind was on other things. It wasn't like he was always thinking about the emerald-eyed Brit, after all. Just . . . most of the time. Was it something he'd said? He didn't think he'd stated anything out of the ordinary, but Arthur had just walked off.

During his free hour Alfred went up to the owlery to spend time with his owl, petting her and giving her small treats. Some of the other owls also crowded around for some of the treats, including a small screech owl that had decided to land in the blond's hair. It was playful, and nibbled at the American's ear until it was given something. He stayed in the owlery till the end of the hour, writing a little note to his family and staring out the window to see Hufflepuff's quidditch team practise for a bit.

Saying goodbye to all the owls, Alfred headed to defence against the dark arts, a class that he did have with Arthur. He wasn't there. Maybe he'd gotten a stomach flu? He sighed loudly, attracting some odd looks from the other students. Alfred glared the students down, who quickly looked away.

But eventually his classes were over with, and it was time for dinner. This was Alfred's last chance to see Arthur before the day ended. Alfred tried not to run into the great hall, which was mostly empty at this point, but was quickly filling up with students. The tall american made his way through the crowds, blue eyes searching for that familiar spot of blond hair... there! At the Slytherin table!

Alfred grinned. He was here, that meant he wasn't dead or deathly ill! He walked over and plopped down next to Arthur, surprising him.

"Alfred!" Arthur's eyebrows were raised. "Oh, hi." Arthur kept his eyes on the table, his hands fidgeting with the scarf around his neck.

"Still wearing my scarf, huh?" Alfred was secretly pleased.

"Yeah. I don't care what others think." Arthur had comes to term with that too, when he was in his dorm.

"That's good to hear." And much to Arthur's dismay, Alfred smiled brightly and Arthur just couldn't bear to look at it, it gave him a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach. Not necessarily a bad feeling just... weird. "Why did you dash off earlier today? I missed you in class." There was that feeling again.

"Don't worry about it." Arthur said, laughing a bit. "I just..." Arthur hesitated, his eyes flicking over to Alfred.

"You just what?" Alfred's eyes were honest and searching.

Arthur looked back at the table. "I suddenly thought of something, and I thought I should mull it over, you know? Make a decision." Not a lie, just not the whole truth.

"Yeah, I get it. What were you thinking about? Did you decide anything?"

"No." Arthur said, a bit too quickly. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

Alfred smiled again. "I'll wait for that day."

"Alright . . ." Arthur turned away, staring at the table again.

"Alfred, Arthur!" Both boys watched Francis coming up the aisle to sit next to them. The Frenchman sat down, wearing a grin that probably implied a conversation neither wanted to take part in. "Mes amis, why were you late to potions?"

"Didn't you hear, Francis?" Arthur asked. "We woke up late."

"Oui, I heard that, but honestly, both of you? Is that merely a coincidence, or did something happen...?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "Like . . ?"

"Well, generally, when two people are late and give ridiculous excuses, it has to mean they did something they don't want anyone to know about."

Alfred turned red, but he failed to notice that Arthur did too. "Dude, it doesn't mean anything, we were just . . .um. Well, I _can't_ tell you, but it isn't what you were thinking!"

"Really?" Francis wore an amused expression. "Why don't we ask Arthur, then?" Arthur's eyes widened as he looked at Francis, clearly not wanting the attention.

"What do you have to say, Arthur?" Francis looked way too smug for his own good.

"I-I say that you should stop sticking your large nose in other people's business and go release your sexual tension elsewhere." Arthur snapped.

"OOOOOOH HE GOT YOU!!" Alfred cried, laughing and clapping his hands. Arthur smiled, one side of his mouth quirking up before the other. Francis just rolled his eyes.

"Neither of you said you didn't do anything suspicious!" Francis pounded his fist on the table. "Did you guys kiss yet?!"

"Excuse me?!" Alfred stared in disbelief at Francis. Arthur's face was getting redder by the second, and he unknowingly pulled Alfred's scarf up over his mouth and held it there. "We didn't- and even if we did its none of your business!" Alfred defended, his face quite red too.

"Then why were you two late? I'm not leaving until I get a satisfactory answer." Francis pushed his shoulders back squarely and glared at the embarrassed duo across from him.

Arthur pulled the scarf down from his mouth. Alfred caught the motion in the corner of his eye, and saw Arthur's red face, but ignored it, because there was no way it could be his fault... right? "Listen, salaud. We are allowed to do whatever we want, no matter how it affects your delicate personality." Arthur's eyes held no sympathy. "We also don't have to tell you anything we don't want to. Leave."

Francis knew a dismissal when he heard one. He also didn't care. "But Angleterre, my conscience must be eased, I must know all!"

"I've told you before not to call me Angleterre." Arthur frowned.

Francis slumped over onto the table, his arms outstretched. "PLEASE TELL ME."

Arthur and Alfred shared a look. Neither boy planned on telling Francis anything.

 

"Fuck." Arthur nursed his bruised jaw in the infirmary, Alfred sitting on the bed next to him with a black eye. A few beds over, Francis stood, trying to stop the bleeding from a broken nose that Madame Pomfrey had yet to fix.

"I hope you boys can explain why you're all here, with black eyes and bloodied noses," the nurse said, gazing at the trio condescendingly.

"It was this twa--" Arthur was cut off by an elbow to the ribs.

"It was just a slight misunderstanding," Alfred said, trying to put on his most charming grin. He'd been to the infirmary often after quidditch practises and games, and he knew what usually calmed Madame Pomfrey down.

As it was, she sniffed disdainfully. "It isn't me you'll have to convince, Mr Jones. Just wait until Professor Mcgonagall arrives with Professor Snape."

"Oh bloody hell," Arthur grumbled, glaring pointedly at Francis. After Arthur and Alfred had silently promised they wouldn't say anything, Francis had kept teasing, getting Arthur more flustered and annoyed, until the Brit had snapped. He had thrown himself at Francis, getting in a few good hits until Alfred had pinned his arms back, telling him to just calm down. Arthur had accidentally hit the American during the scuffle, giving him the black eye that the nurse was now healing.

Francis was obviously the one worst off, with a broken nose and more than a few bruises, but Arthur knew that the Frenchman had deserved it.

However, now that he'd gotten in trouble and Snape was coming, he regretted starting the fight. Getting caught for doing something wrong was one thing, but being caught twice in one day when you never used to cause trouble was pushing it just a bit too much. Not to mention he was a prefect…

"I do hope you all have a good reason that you're here." Snape's oily voice cut through the room as he entered, Professor Mcgonagall right behind him.

"Good lord, did you all try to fight the whomping willow? You look terrible!" Mcgonagall's face was incredulous as she looked at the bruised boys.

"I do believe punishment is in order for all of them, don't you?" Snape said, his eyes narrowed.

"We haven't even heard their story, Snape! Let them explain themselves."

The trio looked uncomfortable as the attention was turned on them.

"Well, you see..." Alfred started. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to get Arthur in trouble either.

Arthur sighed. "It was mostly me, professor. Francis was making some inquiries into things he shouldn't have been," Arthur glared pointedly at Francis. "And I lost my temper. Alfred tried to stop it."

"And we all can see how well that worked out for Alfred!" Mcgonagall said coldly. "All of you will serve detention."

Arthur hung his head in shame. _Detention_. His first detention.

"Excuse me," Snape said, a slick glint in his eyes. "But since Francis hasn't been in much trouble as of late, I think he should be let off with lesser punishment."

Snape's voice sent Arthur's blood boiling. Alfred was in a similar state.

"You do have a point, Severus. 15 points from Slytherin will be taken, but Francis will not serve detention." Francis looked annoyed, but also relieved. "And you two," She said next, facing Arthur and Alfred. "Will serve detention with me after classes are over. If you fail to show up, even greater punishment will be put upon you. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Arthur said, head still down. Lord, if his parents got word about this...

Beside him, Alfred nodded. Alfred wasn't as worried, he had served many detentions before, but he wasn't happy about it either.

"You three can go to bed now," McGonagall said, before turning on her heel and walking out. Snape turned to Arthur with a disapproving look.

"You're relieved of any prefect duties tonight, Mr Kirkland." He followed after McGonagall. Arthur got up, head still lowered. Alfred patted him on the back.

"It could've been worse, Arthur. At least it's only detention for tomorrow, and not the whole week."

"Well, you're used to detention." Alfred bristled at that comment, but Arthur continued. "I've never gotten a detention in my life. How do you think I feel right now?"

Alfred patted Arthur on the back. "It'll be fine, you'll be with me anyway, so it'll be fine." Arthur averted his gaze.

"Yeah, about that. Alfred-"

"Hey Arthur, I'm kinda tired today, so I'm just going up to bed, alright?" For some reason Alfred found himself wanting to ignore the Brit.

"But-"

"Nighty-night!" He ran towards the stairs, leaving a surprised Arthur, and headed up to Gryffindor tower.

As soon as Alfred had flopped down on his bed, he regretted leaving Arthur. But, like, something felt off and Alfred had to put his finger on it before Arthur and he kept up conversation. He hated dancing around awkward talks.

Arthur had been strange lately. Ever since potions class... had Alfred said something that set him off? Had he crossed some line that he didn't know was there? Alfred hoped not.

Alfred shook his head. Now was time to sleep. He got up and took his time changing into his nightclothes and settling himself back into bed, but as soon as he closed his eyes, all he could think about was Arthur's red face as Francis teased him about them showing up late together. Why had he gotten so red in the face? It's not like Arthur liked Alfred or anything.

...Did he?

It... made sense. Arthur must have--

No, wait. Alfred couldn't even believe for a second Arthur liked him. The thought, though, filled him with a crazy sensation in his belly and his heart and he could feel himself blushing.

Alfred turned over on his side, burying his face in the pillow. For some reason, he was looking forward to the detention after classes tomorrow.


	9. Dreams and Love Fortunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, but its a good one! It leads up to some major stuff.

Classes had gone by uneventfully, besides the feeling of dread Arthur occasionally pushed down at the thought of detention. What would they be doing? Heavy labour? Some menial tasks to pass the time?.....torture? Arthur shook his head at that, why would they be torturing students?

He sighed, setting down his transfiguration book and looking over at Alfred.

They'd been trying to turn toads into inkwells, and Alfred now had an inkwell with legs hopping around in front of him and spilling ink. Arthur had transfigured it fairly easily beforehand.

"Hi," Alfred greeted with a slight laugh. "Feeling better?"

Arthur returned a weak smile. "I'm alright, I guess...nice inkwell, by the way."

"Thanks, I tried. His name's Kermit!" Alfred grinned. He picked the toad/inkwell and put it in the cage it had been in at the beginning of class, Arthur doing the same with his inkwell.

"You have divination next, right Arthur?" The Brit nodded, picking up his things. "I'll see you at dinner then, and we can walk to detention together, alright?"

"Sure." Arthur said, heading out the door and into the hallway, Alfred following.

"You're not too worried about detention, are you?" Alfred asked. "It's not actually that bad."

"I'm trying not to be." Arthur said. "As long as my mother doesn't find out, I think I'll be okay."

"It'll be fine, we even have Mcgonagall as our teacher, she's quite fine as long as you aren’t too riotous."

"You keep saying that as if it’s going to change my mood."

"Well then what's with you, Arthur? You're acting very...distant." Alfred and Arthur walked side by side, and Arthur kept his eyes on the ground, not saying anything. It was painfully quiet, both boys lost in their own thoughts for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to," Arthur said quietly. He looked up and smiled, a small but warm smile. It fell quiet between them again.

"Is there a reason, though?" Alfred inquired, his face carefully calm.

"A reason?" Alfred nodded. "Yes...but," Arthur fidgeted with the scarf around his neck. "I think it can wait until later."

"Okay, so long as you don't forget." Alfred stopped outside the entrance to divination. "This is where I leave you," he said with a smile. "Try not to predict the end of the world, okay Artie?"

"If I predict the end of the world, it'll probably be your fault, git," Arthur said with a grin. Alfred faked a gasp.

"What? Me, the hero? Pff, I'll save it, not destroy it!" Alfred stuck a heroic pose, winking at the Brit.

"Sure, but you'll have to get out of detention first!" Arthur said snarkily, passing through the entrance.

"Then that'll be my first task, rescuing you from the depths of detention!"

"We'll see if that's true, hmm?" Arthur said, waving goodbye to Alfred. "See you at dinner."

"See you at dinner." Alfred smiled before turning away. Arthur watched him as he left, a warm feeling in his chest.

His chest still felt warm as he sat down for divination. Professor Trelawney - as kooky as ever- launched into a rant about the stars aligning. her whimsical voice echoed across the room. The thick smell of incense was making Arthur drowsy.

"The stars," she said, hands sweeping about her. "Have been very peculiar lately. Aligned for love. Aligned for changes! Opportunities! Things have been changing..." Arthur's eyelids grew heavy. Professor’s words became only background noise for Arthur's dreamy mind.

Arthur was standing in a pool of stars. It swirled like a galaxy around his feet. Alfred was there, he was smiling, he was grinning and he was happy to see Arthur.

"Arthur," he said, his voice all around but not there at all. He reached forward and held onto Arthur's hands, making them feel numb and warm. "Arthur," alfred whispered, drifting closer. "There's something I wanna tell you." Arthur couldn't reply. He was focused on the tiny stars reflected in alfred's eyes, his bright blue and charming eyes. Alfred drifted closer.. And closer... He face grew nearer until they were nearly kissing--

"Mr. Kirkland!" Arthur woke with a start, his eyes wide and breath uneven.

"Yes?" he said, surprised at how smooth his voice sounded. He didn't feel that smooth inside.

It was professor Trelawney, gazing at him with her big buggy eyes. "Have you seen the stars lately?" she asked.

"..yes, ma'am."

"And what did they tell you, my child?"

Arthur tried to remember what Trelawney was saying before. "That love will soon find those open to change?" he guessed, grimacing.

"Yes! Yes, yes, Arthur, you have a gift! In fact, I feel..." Trelawney's paper thin eyelids fluttered like a moth wing as she thought. "I feel love may come to you in ways you will not expect. Don't be afraid to take control of the situation, but let it happen." Trelawney's pale eyes opened again and she smiled. "Your counterpart is just as scared as you. Good luck, my child."

"Er...thanks?" Arthur said, now fully awake. Trelawney smiled encouragingly at the blond before walking to another table. Arthur frowned. Usually divination was as fake as a fortune cookie from a chain restaurant, but it was pretty spot on at the moment, Arthur supposed. A light blush coated his cheeks as he watched another student struggle with the professor's questions.

So what if the 'counterpart' she was talking about is Alfred? Arthur mused, resting his head on his palm. It was hard to believe he'd be scared of confessing, he usually blurted things out as he saw fit. Of course, he did tend to change the subject...but that didn't have anything to do with this, right? Otherwise the American would've told him.

Ugh, this was starting to sound like a sappy soap opera. He rolled his eyes. If Alfred had wanted to tell him, he would've, simple as that..?

"Arthur, could you pass me your divination book? I forgot mine." A girl to Arthur's right spoke, and he turned, startled out of his stupor. It was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, he faintly remembered.

"Elizaveta, right? Sure, I guess," he passed the book to her.

"Thanks. This stuff is fun and all, but it's so easy!" She said with a light giggle. "Might as well read ahead a bit."

Arthur smiled. "You think this is easy?"

"Oh, sure. I mean, love fortunes and palmistry are my fortes, but-"

"Love fortunes and palmistry?" Arthur echoed.

"Oh, sure. I find them the most interesting!" Elizabeta laughed. She flipped casually through the book, looking for the section she needed. "They're different for every single person, not even twins have the same readings. I like spotting the differences and the overlaps between people." She said.

Arthur processed this information. Before he realized what he was asking, he turned to Elizabeta. "Do you think you could read my palm?"

"Sure!" Arthur held his hand out to the Gryffindor, who gently took his hand in her own warm fingers. She studied it, her green eyes roaming over Arthur's hand. Arthur wondered what she was thinking.

Finally, she pushed his hand back with a grin. "I think I'll keep your reading a secret." Her voice was sly. "I think telling you would be pointless." Arthur frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Arthur demanded.

"I think you'll find out soon enough." And with that, she turned to her books again, leaving Arthur mildly frustrated for the rest of the class.

Jokes on her. Arthur would go to the library, find books on palmistry, and read his own damn palm.

 


	10. Riddles and Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention begins, Alfred acts too comfortable in trouble, pirate riddles, and a super close call...

Arthur didn't get very far. His sleepy mood didn't go away after divination, so when he was reading the dusty and dreary book about the ancient art of palmistry, he found his eyelids growing heavy and his head dipping to touch the pages. He fell asleep, dreaming about blue eyes and old paper and gentle hands.

Alfred found him. Alfred had a soft secret smile on his lips as he came across Arthur's peaceful sleeping form, and he almost didn't want to wake the Slytherin up because his face was relaxed and he looked so calm in that moment. But Alfred had to wake him, Arthur was beginning to snore a bit.

"Artie," Alfred said quietly, gently shaking Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur, wake up." Alfred laughed softly as Arthur's eyes fluttered open. Arthur sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hmm?" Arthur was sleepy and disoriented. He blinked owlishly up at the smiling American.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Whatcha reading?" Alfred said, trying to catch a glimpse of the book in front of Arthur.

Arthur closed the book. "Nothing." His face was a little red. "Just some studying."

"Oh. Cool." Alfred said. Alfred pulled a nearby chair over to the little table Arthur was sitting at, and sat close to Arthur. Arthur smelled like the books he was surrounded by. "Have a nice nap? Learn much?" Alfred teased.

"No, you git, I was sleeping. I can't read in my sleep." Arthur said, sliding the book back on the shelf in front of him.

"That would be cool though." Alfred's eyes were blazing blue as Arthur met his gaze. "You're cute when you sleep, you know that?"

Arthur instantly turned red as he sputtered at Alfred's honest words. "T-thats creepy!" He said. Alfred simply shrugged.

"Just saying. Your face relaxes, and the crease between your eyebrows goes away, and your mouth isn't frowning like always." Alfred ran his thumb over his own lip, probably without realizing it.

Arthur frowned. "I don't have a crease between my eyebrows."

"Sure you do. Right here." Alfred reached up to gently smooth the wrinkle between Arthur's thick eyebrows.

Arthur watched Alfred's expression for a teasing grin, but instead he saw a serious look on the American's face. He looked away after a moment, the silence between them growing awkward. "I think we should go to detention now..."

Alfred blinked, a smile returning. "Ah! Heh, I almost forgot. Alright then, let's go Artie!" He grasped Arthur's hand, leading them out of the hallway and through the halls. "The only thing I really hate about detention is the fact that I usually miss dinner, but I have a secret, if you promise not to tell!"

Arthur laughed a little, despite his nervousness towards where he was headed. "So you _are_ used to detentions and getting in trouble then," he teased.

"...Well, I guess I've had my fair share." Alfred said, rubbing the back of his head with a little embarrassment. "But it's mainly over not doing my homework or being late, not punching Frenchies." He grinned at the frown on Arthur's face.

"I didn't mean to break his nose."

"But you meant to punch him."

"Yes," the Brit said hesitantly. Alfred chuckled as they walked, and finally found themselves in front of McGonagall's classroom. Arthur gulped as he put a hand on the door, opening it.

McGonagall was waiting calmly for them at her desk. She nodded at them.

"Good evening boys."

Arthur muttered back a hello, trying to ignore the anxiety from being in trouble and McGonagall's steady gaze.

"Hey, McGonagall! How are you?" Alfred said cheerfully. Alfred sat down in the seat closest to the door, farthest away from the teacher's desk. He looked mighty comfortable there.

"Good, thank you. I hope you two will spend this time wisely." She said, and then turned to the yellowed scrolls on her desk.

Taking that as a dismissal, Arthur took a seat in the desk that was near Alfred, but allowed a gap between them. He set his bag on the table and rummaged through it. He was trying to find something to do. He frowned when he realized Alfred had pulled him out of the library so fast that he had forgotten to check out a book on reading palms. Arthur snuck a glance over to the American across the aisle.

Alfred seemed to already have found something to do, as there were faint scratching noises as Alfred wrote quickly on a piece of parchment. Arthur wondered what he was writing.

He listened to the sound of writing on parchment for a moment longer, and when it stopped, he looked over to see Alfred holding it out for him to take. Arthur waited to see if McGonagall noticed, then reached for it and opened it.

_You know we can talk, right? I always talk, and she never gets mad. Usually she just ignores me._

Arthur rolled his eyes and took out his own quill and ink pot. Underneath Alfred's note he wrote: _I hardly think we should be talking in detention. Don't you have homework to do?_ He passed it back, watching Alfred read it. The American stuck his tongue out at him before writing back.

_Well, yes, but I'm still going to talk. It's up to you if you wanna ignore me, but I doubt it. You look pretty bored._

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Alfred, who grinned.

"What's up, Artie?"

"Well, what do you think? I'm in detention listening to you ask a stupid question."

"Just trying to make things interesting. Hey, guess what's coming up?"

"The weekend?" Arthur didn't think that was what Alfred wanted to talk about, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Alfred snorted. "I guess, but that's not what I meant. Guess again."

"Our history of magic exam."

"Why are you even thinking of that?!" Alfred looked mortified at the thought of a test. Arthur snickered.

"Sorry. Honestly though, I have no idea."

"There's a quidditch game next Thursday!"

"Is that so?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You should totally go and watch me play." Alfred smiled. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm already going, but not for you. Gryffindor is playing Slytherin, remember? I'm going for _my_ team."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But maybe we could hang out afterwards?" Arthur noticed his American friend was blushing, ever so slightly, but then it was gone. Arthur was sure he had imagined it.

"Uh," Arthur started, feeling compelled to say yes to Alfred's request. "Sure, I'd like that." Alfred grinned, his 100 kilowatt smile, and Arthur felt those butterflies in his stomach. God, Alfred probably didn't know how cute he was. Arthur felt himself smiling back. He looked away from Alfred, away from his contagious smile, and looked hard at the desk. He tried not to think about how Alfred didn't smile like that for anyone else.

"Don't you have homework to do or something?" Arthur muttered, fighting back his smile.

"Nope!" Alfred laughed. "Hey Artie, wanna solve a riddle for me? Kiku bet I couldn't solve it, along with other things."

"Other things?" Arthur asked curiously. Kiku wasn't the betting type, usually, so there must have been a bet Kiku knew he would win for him to challenge Alfred.

Alfred sputtered. "Um, just some stuff, it's really nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Arthur warned.

"I'm not lying!" Alfred defended, his blue eyes wide.

"You're blushing, there must be something-"

Alfred covered his face with his hands. "Just forget it, okay? Are you going to solve the riddle or not?!"

"That defeats the point! You're supposed to solve it!"

Alfred huffed a breath. "I've tried! You're smart, you would know it! I'm no where near your intelligence level."

"Yeah, well you can play quidditch better than anyone seen in over a decade. I couldn't do that." Arthur watched as Alfred registered the compliment, and then watched as his face turned bright red.

"I..." Alfred cleared his throat. "That's not the point. Do you want to hear the riddle or not?"

Arthur nodded, and Alfred took a deep breath to prepare himself. "Five pirates are parting ways after finding a treasure of 100 pieces of gold. The pirates decide to split it based on a vote. Each pirate, from oldest to youngest, gets to propose a plan on how to split the gold.

"If at least 50 percent of the other remaining pirates agree on the plan, that is how they will split the gold. If less than 50 percent of the pirates agree, the pirate who came up with the plan will be thrown overboard. Each pirate is smart, greedy, and wants to throw as many others overboard as possible without reducing the amount of gold they get.

"What plan can the oldest pirate propose to live and get as much gold as possible?"

"Well, can you repeat that, without going too fast?" Arthur's head was left spinning from the long riddle, and he could barely pick out the details.

Alfred looked a little too smug at the fact that the Slytherin didn't get it the first time, Arthur usually had the answer for every riddle he'd heard after two seconds, but he repeated it slower.

"Alright, so there's five pirates..." Arthur processed the words in his head, moving around his quill in the air as if solving an invisible math problem.

"Thought you were good at solving things, Artie. Logic and all that."

"Shut up, git, I'm still thinking." They both were quiet for at least two minutes, when the emerald-eyed blonde finally grinned.

"I have the answer: He can propose a plan that he gets 98 pieces of gold, the 3rd pirate gets 1 piece, and the 5th pirate gets 1 as well. If there were just 2 pirates the younger pirate would definitely deny the plan so he could get all of the gold. If there were 3 pirates the first pirate can offer the second pirate 1 piece of gold and take the rest himself because the second pirate wouldn't get anything if he has to propose a plan himself. If there were 4 pirates the first pirate could take 99 for himself and offer 1 to the youngest pirate. They would both agree. If the youngest disagrees then he won't get any gold in the next plan. So when there are 5 pirates it is in the interest of the 3rd and 5th pirate to accept 1 piece, because if they don't they won't get anything in the next plan. Am I right?" His grin got wider when he saw the pout on Alfred's face.

"I thought it was a hard riddle..."

Arthur laughed. "Well I didn't get it right away, it was tough!"

"I didn't figure it out at all!" Alfred was still pouting.

"Stop making that face, you big baby. You honestly thought you had found a riddle that would stump me?" Arthur was trying his best not to smile, but he was fighting back giggles.

"I can hope!" Alfred said.

"Alfred, you know how smart I am. I'm taking several advanced classes and I write essays for fun. I'm incredibly perceptive. You think a little riddle is going to stop me in my tracks?"

Alfred scoffed. "Perceptive my ass. You don't notice anything."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Arthur frowned, looking hard at Alfred.

"Nothing!" Alfred said, laughing nervously. Alfred hoped Arthur didn't see the blush rising on his cheeks. "It's just that because you jump to the most logical conclusion, you sometimes miss other important things, things with a little less chance of happening. You're almost too sensible."

"You're too much of a dreamer," Arthur retaliated, realizing he was being criticized. "Sometimes you miss the logical conclusion!"

Alfred looked up, his mouth forming a half smile. "Then we're the perfect pair, huh?"

It took Arthur a moment to realize his mouth was hanging open. He snapped it shut and cleared his throat, looking away from Alfred. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Oh my god," Alfred said, suddenly bursting into loud laughter. "Your face just then was great!" He kept laughing, much to Arthur's dismay, until McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Boys, although I do allow talking, please keep your volume down." Alfred's laughter trailed off. "Perhaps it may suit you to sit closer to Arthur, so you can hold a quiet conversation?" McGonagall suggested with a wave of her bony hand.

Alfred knew that was a bit less than a friendly suggestion. He gathered his belongings and went and sat down next to Arthur, without a sound.

"Thank you." McGonagall said, and then bent her head again to her work.

As soon as she looked down both boys burst into stifled giggles.

"Did you see her face? She looked so scary!" Alfred whispered between giggles. Arthur nodded, shoulders shaking with laughter.

When their mad giggles subsided, there was a moment where their happy smiles and eye contact lasted for just a second too long. It made those butterflies in Arthur's stomach flutter around. He could be happy with Alfred, he realized. He wasn't quite sure what to do with that thought.

Arthur looked at Alfred. He wanted to kiss him, Arthur realized again, he wanted to just lean forward and push his lips against Alfred's. He could do it if he wanted. What was stopping him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliff hanger.... haha youll just have to wait and see what happens!!


	11. Twins and Short Tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasly boys shouldn't be allowed near explosives, and Alfred learns Arthur can be pretty explosive himself.

Alfred noticed Arthur's expression change ever so slightly, and he became aware of the fact that he wanted to kiss the Slytherin. He thought of all the different ways it could end, from Arthur kissing back to the Brit throwing his ink pot at him while shouting obscenities. He doubted McGonagall would have approved of either outcome, but at the moment he didn't care all that much. Just to evaluate what could happen, he leaned forward a bit, not so much that Arthur would think him forward, but enough that he would take a hint of what was going on.

"Alfred, I'm..." Arthur bit his lip uncertainly, but Alfred could see that he hadn't moved away, in fact, it was just the opposite...

"You're what, Artie?" the American said softly, all the while wondering if it looked like a mushy chick-flick. He leaned in a bit more.

"Well, I was just thinking..." a light pink colour dusted Arthur's cheeks, as if he'd finally noticed that their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Mmhmm...?"

"It's kinda funny, actually--" Alfred already had his eyes half closed, ready to kiss Arthur, when they both heard a loud commotion outside in the hallway. McGonagall looked up sternly, getting up from her desk and walking briskly to the door. Once she had gone, Alfred and Arthur looked at each other, and Alfred realised how awkward the situation was. He sat back, away from Arthur, who seemed to have come out of a dream of some sort, face red like a stop sign. He laughed awkwardly, half-turning away from Alfred and hiding his face.

Alfred let out a deep breath. _So close..._

Arthur's mind was reeling from what almost just happened. His lips tingled as if he had actually kissed Alfred. His face was burning, his heart was racing, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Alfred's red face.

Calm down, Arthur, he thought. It isn't a big deal, right? Of course it was!

The sound of angry footsteps saved Arthur from his whirling thought process.

It was McGonagall, storming down the aisle. "Damn those Weasley boys! When will they learn?" she was muttering angrily under her breath. A few moments later, the Weasley twins walked in, not even trying to hide the smirks on their faces.

"I don't think we will, professor." one of them said. The twins made their way into the classroom, and sat right in front of Alfred and Arthur.They turned in their chairs to face Alfred and Arthur.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" they said in unison.

"Looks like our little love birds, eh?"

"Sure does! Oi, what you two blushing about?"

Arthur was amazed at the speed and unison They said their questions. Not to mention how quickly invasive they were. "None of your business." Arthur snapped. "Why are your faces covered in ash?"

"We'd say it's none of your business," one twin started, leaning back.

"But you probably heard the explosion!" the other twin finished the sentence. He leaned closer to Alfred and Arthur as if he were about to share a secret. "You see, we were testing out some... Experiments."

"We hope to sell our own version of exploding snaps one day."

Alfred frowned. "Isn't that a little dangerous to be messing with at a school?"

The twins sighed and nodded. "It is, but you see, we can't practice it at home either."

"McGonagall may have us in detention-" one twin started.

"But our mum would have our heads." they finished together, as if they had said that line a hundred times.

Arthur was getting annoyed that he didn't know which was Fred and which one was George. It was hard to tell them apart, their movements and the way they spoke were almost exactly the same. They even had the same haircut. It didn't help that they were no longer wearing different colored sweaters, but the school uniforms that were exactly the same.

"Hey Alfred, still have those extendable ears we gave you?" the twin on the right asked.

"Yeah, put em to good use yet?" the other asked.

"No." Alfred said. "They just got us in trouble with a certain frenchie."

The twins laughed. "You gotta be careful with them, mate!"

"I was!" Alfred protested.

"Sure you were. Hey, wanna play a fun game?"

"Um-" Arthur started, any game with them sounded dangerous, but they didn't even hesitate before turning to face McGonagall.

"Hey, professor!" one shouted. She looked up, already frowning.

"We promise to be quiet for the rest of detention if you can guess correctly which one of is is Fred!" they said. For a second, McGonagall looked like she was debating on an answer. She shook her head.

"I would prefer you be quiet without having to play a game." with that, she turned back to her parchments.

The twins were laughing as they moved to face Alfred and Arthur again. "Can you guess which is which?" One twin asked them, smirking.

"No." Arthur said, not even bothering to try.

"Boo." the redhead frowned. His brother turned to Alfred.

"How about you?"

"You're George, and you're Fred." Alfred said, pointing to each boy respectively.

"Wow, you got it!" the twins seemed amazed. "How can you tell us apart?" Fred asked. He was the one sitting in front of Arthur.

"George's hair is a bit darker, and he talks more out of the side of his mouth. Fred, you tend to sit up taller than George does." Alfred said, as if this were completely obvious.

Fred and George shared a smile. "Wicked eye you got there, Alfred." Alfred smiled triumphantly.

"Well, back to the pressing matter at hand!" Fred said.

"Who are you going with to the yule ball?" George asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Alfred's smile vanished and he frowned. "That's none of your business, is it?" Fred shook his head and tapped George on the shoulder.

"We're asking the wrong person, George." Fred shook his head, then sidled up to Arthur. "So Eyebrows, has anyone asked you to the ball?" He shot a sly look over to Alfred, who pouted, face red. However, the ginger commanded the Brit's full attention, and he didn't glance Alfred's way.

"...no. No one's asked me. Honestly, I don't think I'll be going anyway, it's just a hassle." _Maybe if Alfred asked me...no, he wouldn't._ Arthur shook his head, trying to get unnecessary thoughts out.

"Well, we know someone who wants to ask you," George said, narrowly avoiding a punch Alfred threw at him.

"Really?" Arthur propped his head up with one hand, only half-interested in that fact.

"Really. See, they're too scared to though. Think you'll reject them. In all honesty, you're way out of his league." George laughed, a sound that grated on Alfred's ears.

"Wait, him? It's a guy?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. Both the twins nodded.

At this point, Alfred had given up, sitting with his head down. _Oh shit he's finally gonna find out he'll find out what do I do I'm screwed...._

"I wonder who it is."

"Want a hint?" Fred said with a grin. "Only thing you have to do is subscribe for a year's worth of our items." At this Arthur gave a half smile.

"What would I do with them? I've no need to go blowing up the school. So no thanks. I guess I'll just figure it out on my own." Alfred let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Well you sure are taking your bloody time figuring it out, aren't you." Fred muttered. George snickered.

"God!" Arthur groaned, sitting back and pushing his hands to the table. "What is this bloody piece of information i seem to be missing? Everyone keeps making these damn comments that I'm missing something. What is it?!"

"More like who is it," George said.

"We can't tell you, mate. Love to, but can't." Fred said. He shrugged.

"Well why the hell not?" Arthur demanded.

"It isn't our story to tell." Fred and George said simultaneously.

Arthur sighed, leaning forward again. "Not even a little hint?"

Fred and George's eyes flicked to Alfred so quickly Arthur almost missed it. "It's closer than you think, Arthur." George said.

Fred nodded sharply. "Alright, enough of this. Sorry boys, but me and George have some toys to discuss." then the twins got up, pushed their chairs in, and sat down on the opposite side of the room.

Arthur turned to Alfred. Alfred was frowning, his delicate eyebrows drawn together as he chewed on his lip.

"Fucking weasleys." he muttered, shaking free of his train of thought.

"Do.. Do you know what they're talking about? Who they're talking about?" Arthur asked, his green eyes searching alfred's face.

Alfred kind of froze, then did this half smile grimace thing and then stared hard at the desk. "No?"

"You do!" Arthur could see it in his face, that deer in the headlights face, and Arthur was mad that Alfred hadn't told him.

"Listen, Arthur, I can't tell you! I want to, I really do, but.. I just can't. Not now." Alfred did seem like he was sorry that he couldn't say. "Hopefully you'll know by the Yule ball."

"Fine." Arthur crossed his arms and leaned against the seat, staring towards the front of the room. Alfred sighed and rested his head back on the table, sensing that there wouldn't be any further discussion. He'd seen Arthur when he was really mad, like during fourth year. He'd just left history of magic with his partner, who'd happened to be Ivan. Ivan was bent on slacking, since he knew Arthur knew what to do. However, Arthur wasn't keen on doing all the work alone, since he had more homework. He and the Russian Slytherin fought, and the next day, Arthur turned in the assignment on his own, without giving any credit to Ivan. From then on he'd acted cold towards Ivan, and even now didn't really talk to him. Alfred really didn't want their friendship to end up like that, but he had no idea how to fix it.

He glanced over to see Arthur doing his assignments, a slight scowl on his face. Why couldn't he just realise that now wasn't the right time to find out? Alfred had a plan, but in no way did it involve telling the Brit this soon.

Once McGonagall had dismissed them all, Arthur walked out the door, not waiting for Alfred, who ran after him.

"Arthur, wait! Are you really that mad?" He grabbed Arthur's shoulder, turning him around so that they faced each other in the empty hallway. Arthur didn't meet his eyes. "Look, I said I couldn't tell you..."

"I thought we were friends Alfred. Why are you hiding things from me? After everything I told you on the astronomy tower...and now this one small thing I ask, you won't tell me?" Now he looked at Alfred, emerald eyes piercing.

"It's not that I want to keep it from you, it's just not the right time yet!" Alfred said, feeling this wouldn't end well. Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, then tell me this: who are you going with?"

"I can't tell you that either." Arthur shrugged Alfred's hand off his shoulder and stepped back, looking mad and hurt.

"Arthur, come on! The Yule Ball's not here yet, it's not urgent that you know, really it's not important," Alfred almost yelled in exasperation.

Arthur seemed beyond hearing his words, and he turned back around, hands gripping his messenger bag a bit tighter than before. Before he started walking again, he hesitated, then said, "I hope you enjoy the Yule Ball then Alfred, because I won't be going at all." He walked away, leaving the American alone in the lonely corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP THERE IT IS. HEART BREAK. :)  
> The twins were difficult to write, im sorry if you guys got confused. I wanted them to be easily mixed up so i left it vague,, hope it wasnt too hard to read!!  
> EDIT: Thank you guys so much for your lovely comments!! I get so excited when i get an email saying i got a new comment. I usually dont reply when i cant think of anything to say, but i do appreciate every comment. uwu


	12. Canadians and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harsh words retracted, apologies are made.

"He's still not talking to you?"

"Nope." Alfred frowned up at Matthew from where he was sitting on the stands around the quidditch field. Matthew sat down next to him. The Canadian set his broom down beside him.

"It's been two days," Matthew looked sympathetic.

"Don't I know it." Alfred muttered. "Longest two days of my life." Alfred's eyes followed his fellow quidditch players as they sliced through the air with incredible speed. He only half wanted to be out there, with them, flying around. The other half of him knew he wouldn't be able to fly properly or play properly when he was so unfocused.

"Can I ask what happened? I've only heard rumors." Matthew asked, his violet eyes searching Alfred's face.

"Rumors are what got me into this mess. People kept telling him that he was missing something, hinting that something was going on right under his nose." Alfred sighed. "They wanted to help, I guess. But he asked me what was going on, and I know, but I can't... I couldn't tell him. He got mad at me. Like, really mad. I've only seen him that mad once before and... It fucking sucked that he was angry at me."

"What do you know that he doesn't?" Matthew asked gently.

Alfred felt his face go red. "I uh... I really like him. I want to ask him to yule ball. He, by some miracle or curse, hasn't figured it out yet."

Matthew nodded. "So that's why you didn't want to go with me to hogsmeade."

"Yeah... I'm still sorry about that. I feel bad." Alfred laughed sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry, eh? It's okay." Matthew smiled. "But I'm happy for you! I hope it all works out for you. You guys would be cute together."

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, I hope so too."

"Besides you guys are pretty much almost dating anyway."

"What?!"

"I've never seen him look so happy and mushy before. He's only like that around you." the Canadian shrugged, as if this were obvious.

"No way! No, you're lying!" Alfred covered his red face with his hands. He shook his head.

"I'm not! He really likes being around you, that much I can tell." Matthew assured.

Alfred’s smile faded. "Yeah. Not anymore. I miss him a lot, actually. I had never thought about how much time we actually spent together."

"Have you thought about trying to make up?" Matthew asked.

"Well, no...I mean, I think he just needs some time. He usually cools down somewhat." Alfred felt like he was trying to convince himself instead of Matthew.

"I think you should talk to him. Just my opinion," Matthew said with a small smile. "I have to get back to practising." The Canadian stood back up and mounted his broom to join the other players. Alfred watched him leave, wondering he if he actually should go talk to Arthur. Potions yesterday had been awful. Aside from asking for ingredients for their potion, the Brit hadn't even glanced Alfred's way. Alfred had tried to start a conversation, but the distracted look and bitter tone of Arthur's voice when he responded made him stop. At the end of class their potion hadn't even been brewed properly, but Arthur shook his head like it was a minor nuisance and left the room.

Maybe it would help to talk to him... Alfred got up from the risers and headed down to see if he could find Arthur. No one at practise would miss him, they were too focused on training for the match on Thursday.

He walked into the corridor leading into the castle, pushing past students from all the houses. At one point he almost tripped over a first year, knocking him to the ground accidentally. Oops. But finally he made it through all of them, and decided the best place to look for Arthur would be the library.

He'd just turned the corner when he hit something heard a "Watch where you're bloody-Alfred?" Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"Arthur?" He pulled the off-balance Brit to his feet. "Sorry about that." Arthur brushed the apology off.

"Never mind that. We need to talk." Arthur looked at Alfred with an even gaze. "I haven't been fair these past couple days, so I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Okay," Alfred said, quietly. He didn't know what to say other than to accept Arthur’s offer to talk. Arthur nodded sharply, and turned on his heel and began to lead Alfred through the school. Alfred didn't say a word. The silence was tense and no matter how much Alfred tried, he couldn't relax his shoulders. The path became familiar, and Alfred began to realize where they were going; they had been there only a few weeks before.

The astronomy tower.

Last time they were there, both boys had been smiling and talking in quiet excited voices. Now, there was only the screaming silence broken by the sounds of their footsteps.

Arthur swung open the door to the tower, letting Alfred walk in, and closed it behind them.

Looking at the sky, Alfred remembered the beautiful stars that had illuminated the night the last time they were here. He searched for them, but to no avail. The sky was empty.

"So..." Arthur started. Alfred looked back down to Arthur, saw his hardly hidden anxiety and nervousness. He was playing with the strap of his messenger bag. "It's been a while." Alfred nodded, silently urging the blond to continue. "I've been thinking. I might have over reacted a few days ago."

Arthur's green eyes flicked up to Alfred.

"Yeah, just a bit." Alfred muttered. "Shutting off and not talking to me for two days would probably fall under _over reacting_."

Arthur's green eyes hid again as he looked down. "I'm sorry... I got mad."

" _You_ got mad? I was practically abandoned for two days!" Alfred stepped forward in anger, all of this burning emotion rushing to his head in a second. "You didn't get your way for _just a moment_ and all of a sudden I'm walking by myself through the hallways. You can't _do_ that, Arthur."

"Hey, it's not my fault no one's telling me what going on! I can't help how I react!" Arthur stepped forward challengingly. Neither of them realised it, but in that moment they were fighting for the upper hand, for dominance, as they drew nearer to each other.

"Yes, but you can help how you deal with it!" Alfred closed his eyes. "Being ignored fucking _hurts_ , Arthur."

And just like that, all the tension drained from them like someone had pulled the plug in a sink.

"I'm sorry, Alfred." Arthur quietly said. Their eyes met. There were bags under Arthur's eyes, signs of the sleepless nights he spent thinking about this stupid fight. "I don't like being lied to, and for you to just lie to my face..."

"I didn't want to." Alfred whispered. They had drawn even closer to each other, close enough that Alfred felt as if anything above a whisper would be too loud. "I'm sorry that I did."

"I'm sorry that this ever even happened." Arthur's soft voice was accompanied by the shy hint of a smile.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, drawing him close. Arthur instantly hugged him back. Arthur buried his face into Alfred's shoulder, inhaling the scent he hadn't even realized he missed so much, leather and cologne.

"I wasn't even mad that long. I just didn't talk to you because I was mad at myself." Arthur said quietly. "I was afraid you hated me."

"I could never hate you." Alfred's fingers were gently combing through the hair at the nape of Arthur's neck. "I missed you a lot."

"Oh my god, I did too." They pulled apart, not completely away, just far enough so that they could look at each other. "I really like you, Alfred. I don't really know what we are but I sure as hell know I don't want to lose you."

Alfred smiled sheepishly. "I don't want to lose you either." They leaned into a hug again, feeling reassured in their feelings about each other. They fit into each other perfectly.

Somewhere, a clock tower chimed, it's slow clanging noise echoing around them.

Arthur sighed, His shoulders sagging. "Two o'clock. I have herbology. I really should go, but i really really don't want to..." Arthur pulled away from Alfred.

"Then don't," Alfred said. The light that had left his eyes in the past few days had returned with brilliance now that they had made up. "You could just stay up here, with me." Alfred smiled at the brit.

"You're going to get me in so much trouble, Alfred." Arthur said, but he was already taking off his messenger bag and setting it aside.

Alfred laughed. "Haven't I already done that?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but afterwards he grinned. He sat down with the wall against his back and his cloak wrapped around him, Alfred joining him.

"So what've you been doing these past couple days?"

The American shrugged, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Well, nothing, really. Everything was the same as usual, just with you missing. I don't think I was really focused though." _Actually, Arthur, I was wanting to really talk to you because I like you and enjoy your company_. "How about you?"

Arthur sighed. "It wasn't fun. The only person I talked to was Matthew, and he kept trying to get me to talk to you."

"Matthew? Like, Canadian Matthew?" Arthur nodded. "I didn't know you guys knew each other. He was trying to get me to talk to you too!" Silently, both the boys thanked the shy Gryffindor for that.

"Good thing he did." The boys sat in a comfortable silence and listened to the owls and the wind. Alfred found Arthur's hand and held it. Neither said anything, but Arthur didn't pull away.

Arthur's mind was beginning to run a million miles an hour. Alfred was holding his hand again, and Arthur loved it. He knew why he loved it, he did, but why did Alfred keep making these moves? Did he know what he was doing? Arthur looked at their intertwined fingers. Alfred's fingers were tanner and longer than Arthur's short fingers. The back of Alfred's hand was ever so faintly painted with light freckles and a pale scar crossed the back of his knuckles. Arthur wondered where it came from.

Arthur decided in that moment he would ask Alfred just exactly what his intentions were.

"Alfred?" Arthur tried, his voice soft. "Um, I have a-"

The wooden door beside them slammed open with a loud bang. Alfred jumped and Arthur gasped, their hands pulling apart in their startle.

"Alfred!" someone gasped, their head bowed as they tried to catch their breath. "There you are!"

"Antonio?" Alfred stood, a look of confusion on his face. "What are-"

"Elizabeta is looking for you. She found out how much practice you've missed and she is furious."

"You've been skipping quidditch practice?" Arthur asked incredulously.

Their Spanish friend laughed. "He's missing it right now." Alfred smiled sheepishly. Antonio stood tall. His breathing had evened out from running all the way to the astronomy tower from the fields. "You better come quick, before Matthew takes the blunt end of her anger."

"Oh man, is he trying to-" Alfred looked extremely embarrassed and guilty. "I'll be with you in a second." Antonio nodded, and then with a deep breath, began his run back to the fields. "Look, Iggy, I hate to leave you here but Matthew doesn't really deserve the Elizabeta punishment. I'm sorry." Arthur stood, brushing off his clothes.

"It's okay. Just tell me one thing," Arthur said, walking a bit closer to Alfred at the doorway. "Why have you been skipping practice? You love quidditch practice."

Alfred only smiled, and then ran back into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, these frequent chapter updates are catching us right up to where me and my co-author are currently writing! This might be the last chapter for a while. I hope to post again soon.  
> Thank you guys so much for sticking with us!


	13. Crazy Women and Plans for A Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gets his ass kicked, Gilbert cant hide a blush, and maybe things will turn out like they planned.

The next time Arthur saw Alfred that day, it was as Arthur was walking down to the great hall for dinner. Gryffindor's quidditch team, looking muddy and wind blown, was filing in through the large doors that lead to the fields. Some of them were laughing and talking excitedly as they came in.

"Did you see him after the second hour of her training?"

"Poor guy looked like he was about to collapse. I'll give him credit, he didn't even fail once."

"Not even when it started snowing!"

Arthur stopped and waited for the team to pass in front of him. Some of the team headed up to their dorm, some heading straight to the great hall, still in uniform. He was curious to who that 'poor guy' was, and what had happened.

That is, he was curious until he saw Alfred walk in, at the back of the crowd. His hair was muddy and messy, and there were bags under his eyes. His steps were slow. 

"It wasn't that bad." Antonio shrugged. He was standing besides Alfred, holding two brooms, presumably his and Alfred's.

"That was the worst I've ever seen her. I think we should skip dinner, go get you changed." Matthew was standing on Alfred's other side. He looked concerned.

"No, I need to eat," Alfred said. "I need some kind of energy back." he rubbed a hand over his face, pulling off his flying goggles and taking his normal glasses from Matthews kind hand. He put them on, and then he saw Arthur. "Hey, Arthur." he greeted the green eyed boy.

"Good heavens, what did that crazy woman do to you." Arthur asked. Alfred, Antonio and Matthew stopped in front of Arthur.

"Oh, it was brutal!" Antonio cried.

"She had me do the most rigorous work out of my life." Arthur was pretty sure he had never seen Alfred look so tired.

"Including flying drills." Matthew added.

"It started snowing about half way through, then she told me to keep going." he sighed.

"Not to mention how she yelled at you. Oh man." Antonio shook his head. Elizabeta, ever since losing to Hufflepuff in her 3rd year, had been known to work the Gryffindor team like they were in military training.

"Nah, it's okay. I deserved it." Alfred turned to Antonio. "Can you take my broom up when you go to the dorms? I'm going to go eat."

Antonio smiled and nodded. "Yeah, go eat with Arthur, me and Matthew here will be down in a bit."

It was silent as Matthew and Antonio shuffled after the rest of the team, trying to catch up.

"So, am I allowed to sit by you again?" Alfred's voice turned shy.

Arthur's mouth quirked up a bit in a lopsided smile. "Yes, Alfred, you can sit by me again. Just don't fall asleep on me." he teased, and Alfred laughed. He looked so plain exhausted. The American would definitely be sore in The morning, but now his tired body only allowed hunger and a sleepy expression.

"Let's go eat before you fall asleep, you big dork." they walked into the great hall, side by side, heading towards the edge of the room, where they could sit at the end of slytherin table and not be bothered.

 

The food had already arrived, and conversation filled the air as they sat down. Arthur filled his plate with steak and kidney pie. He was actually feeling hungry, but when he looked over at Alfred's plate, it was surprisingly empty.

"Alfred, aren't you going to eat anything?" Alfred's eyes were half-lidded, and he yawned.

"I probably should...but I can barely lift a fork right now..." He yawned again, and leaned on Arthur's shoulder, eyes closed. 

"Alfred?" Arthur shook Alfred lightly, but the American was out like a light. He furrowed his brow, wondering what to do, when he heard laughing and catcalls from the other end of the table. Francis and Gilbert were smirking.

"Get a room, Arthur!"

"You gits, Alfred's just tired!" Arthur flushed red, but Alfred was too heavy to push off, and the Slytherin didn't want to see him crack his head on the floor if he fell too far.

"Sure, if you say so." Arthur leaned a little more to get comfortable, Alfred's soft snores audible next to his ear. 

When dinner was over, Arthur tried to get Alfred up without waking him, but he felt like five tons of pure muscle. He saw Matthew getting up to leave and called out to him. "Matthew, could you help me get him to your common rooms?" The Canadian walked over, but even with the two of them, they struggled getting Alfred off the bench. Matthew frowned, looked around him, and finally took a deep breath.

"Gilbert, get your lazy ass over here and help!" Arthur's eyes widened at the usually quiet blond's words, but they seemed to be effective, since the albino approached them. 

Finally, Alfred was secure, and they started the long journey of lugging him up the stairs to the seventh floor. 

 

"Ugh," Arthur groaned. "This boy is pure dead weight."

"It doesn't help that he's wearing his gear too." Gilbert whined. They were slowly making their way up the stairs, one careful step at a time.

"You only make it worse by complaining," Matthew said.

"You have it easy, you're just leading the way!" Gilbert protested, nearly shouting at the boy in front of them.

"It's not my fault you're the stronger one. You can carry him much better than I can." Matthew retaliated. Arthur watched the interaction with growing interest. He had never seen Matthew respond with such lack of hesitation or such sass.

"Maybe if you tried carrying heavy things you'd get stronger!" Matthew turned around and grinned. He honest to god  _ grinned _ , and if that wasn't flirting with Gilbert, then Arthur didn't know what was. Matthew didn't  _ grin  _ at anyone. Arthur smirked.

They managed to make it to the Gryffindor common room in one piece. Gilbert was surprisingly clumsy and Arthur had to save Alfred from falling on his face several times, but they made it.

"Alright, since I'm a Slytherin, I'm going to go. The portrait probably won't open if I'm here anyway." Arthur said. His back was hurting him from being hunched over from the added weight.

"You seem to forget I'm a Slytherin too, Arthur." Gilbert huffed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

Matthew shrugged. "Maybe if I ask nicely, she'll let you in." He turned to the portrait of the lady, who started at him. "May my friends enter?"

The lady nodded. "Password?"

 

"Gillyweed." The Fat Lady swung open the door and the trio, plus Alfred, clambered through the opening to the common rooms. To Arthur's surprise, there were only a few people around, and no one looked up.

Matthew laughed softly, "They probably won't notice you if you're with me." They continued up the stairs to the dorms and finally reached Alfred's bed. Gilbert decided to shift his weight so that Alfred landed unceremoniously on his bed, his head hitting the headboard with a  _ thonk _ . Matthew and Arthur both looked at Gilbert, who shrugged.

"My arms were tired."

Arthur shook his head. "Well, he's probably going to have a headache when he wakes up, but at least he's in bed. It's time for me to head back to the dungeons." The three walked down the stairs to the entrance, passing by Gryffindors going to bed. This time they did get a few looks, but no one actually did anything, so they were safe.

"Make sure you don't get caught by any teachers. Or Peeves." Matthew stood just inside the door, and Arthur climbed out of the common rooms. Gilbert lingered a little longer, but Arthur gave him a hard look.

"If you get caught because you decide to stay longer I won't help you." Gilbert rolled his eyes, but he left too. Once outside the door he turned around and gave Matthew a little half-smile.

"See you tomorrow, Birdie." Arthur noticed the small smile on the Gryffindor's face and the red across his cheeks, and then the door closed.

 

"So," Arthur smirked, casting a side glance at his Prussian friend.  They were headed to their proper common room for the slytherin house. "Matthew's pretty cute, aye?"

Gilbert started to smile softly before he caught himself. "Arthur, oh my god-"

"You  _ do  _ like him!" Arthur teased.

"No, I don't!" Gilbert's pale face was quickly turning red.

"You so do! I mean, come on, 'birdie'?!" Arthur laughed. Gilbert covered his face with his hands. Arthur would later recall how nice it felt to be on the opposite side of the teasing about crushes.

"Okay, so maybe I like him a little..."  

Arthur smiled earnestly. "I'm happy for you. You haven't had a crush since first year. Matthew is pretty great, too, I must say."

"Yeah," Gilbert said, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You should ask him to yule ball." Arthur suggested. "It would be a good first date,"

Gilbert seemed to be thinking. "Yeah, that would be pretty awesome! You're going, right? you have to!"

"Well, I don't know, actually." Arthur frowned slightly. They started up a staircase, Arthur distractedly running his hand up the hand rail.

"You should go. With someone. Someone awesome." Gilbert said with a tone of finality.

"We'll have to see, in due time."

"Hey!" Gilbert jumped up a few steps, turning to block Arthur's path. "You should go with Alfred, and me and you can have a double date!" Gilbert's face was lit up like a christmas tree with excitement. Arthur could only stare up at Gilbert's face, not even trying to deny how much he would enjoy that.

"All in due time, Gilbert." Arthur brushed past Gilbert. Gilbert laughed loudly and followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh, i am so sorry for not posting for a while. winter break happened and we werent able to write anymore so i didnt post and... its a long story. but were back now!  
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments!! Y'all are picking up on subtext so well and im so glad you guys are enjoying this.   
> I hope you guys had a lovely holiday and a great new year!!


	14. Birdies and Boy Scout's Honor

"Jesus christ, I hurt all over."

It was the next morning, at the Slytherin breakfast table. Alfred chose to sit next to Arthur again, but this time Gilbert and Francis sat just across the table.

"Watch what you say, my American friend." Francis smirked. "People might misunderstand what you mean."

"Hey, what- oh my god, Francis." Alfred blushed as he realized what Francis was suggesting. "I had a tough workout yesterday for quidditch! You know that. It was nothing sexual like you wish it was."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Francis turned his half lidded gaze to Arthur. "Maybe you were involved in why Alfred is so sore?"

Arthur, who had just begun to take a drink of his pumpkin juice, choked a little bit and struggled to swallow his mouthful. He set the cup down. "Francis, I will not hesitate to break your pretty nose again."

"Well, technically he's right," Alfred mumbled. He was thinking. "Cause, like, I was skipping practice for you, and since I was late to practice when we were- yeah, it  _ is _ your fault!" Alfred declared.

"Wait, this isn't my fault! You're the stupid git that missed practice in the first place. I didn't make you skip." Arthur defended. Francis watched the small banter with raised eyebrows and increasing interest.

"You sure gave me good incentive to!"

Francis leaned forward a bit, his elbows on the table. "What was this incentive, boys?" One sharp glare from Arthur, and francis leaned back, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm just trying to point out that everything you two say sounds super shady and secretive!"

"We're not doing anything shady." Alfred frowned. "We're just..." Alfred realized that they couldn't really tell francis that they were skipping, especially that they were skipping class to talk about... feelings.

"Just what?" Francis had that playful smirk on his face again.

"In other news," Arthur burst. "Gilbert has himself a birdie!" The hardly thought through distraction worked as all attention on Alfred and Arthur was turned to Gilbert.

"A birdie?" Alfred asked.

"He means Matthew..." Gilbert was glaring sharply at Arthur. Arthur only shrugged, a coy smile playing at his lips.

"As in, Matthew Williams, the Gryffindor?" Francis asked. Gilbert nodded, his red face betraying his cool response. "Oh, how cute! You even have an adorable pet name!" Francis exclaimed. He clapped his hands. "Does he have one for you?"

"Wait," Alfred said. "I'm confused. What's going on?" Arthur looked at his blue eyed friend incredulously.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me, Iggy!" Alfred said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Gilbert likes Matthew." Gilbert groaned, and let his head fall heavily on the table.

"You don't have to say it out loud," He whined.

"Oh, snap, man. You know he likes you too?"

"He does?" Gilbert lifted his head off the table. Alfred laughed.

"He told me this morning that you were 'awesome'." Alfred smiled as Gilbert started to make this high pitched whining noise.

"He really said that?" Arthur said, turning from Gilbert and facing Alfred.

"Yeah, he did. Boy Scout's honor." Alfred said, suddenly serious as he held up his hand in the sign of the boyscouts.

Arthur started laughing. Alfred lowered his hand shyly. "What?"

"God," Arthur grinned, "You're such a little kid sometimes. It's cute." And Alfred smiled, that smile that hooked one side of his mouth first, lifting up before it was all pearly white teeth. Arthur loved that smile. God, he was in love with that beautiful smile.

Francis scoffed. "Ugh, I'm surrounded by all these mushy gay men. It's honestly disgusting."

"Isn't your country the country of love, Francis?" Alfred shot back.

"Yes, but you know big brother is currently single." Francis sighed woefully.  "I have no one for my own, unlike you three." He waved one hand at his friends. "Gilbert, you have Matthew; and you two have each other."

"We're not-"

"Even if you're not dating, you two have a close relationship!"

"Not really..." Arthur said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Like hell you don't." Francis snapped. "You two are constantly around each other, and you both are distracted and uninterested when you're not around one another! You both smile and laugh so much easier when you're by each other. Have you not realized that?"

There was a moment in silence as Alfred and Arthur shared a look.

"Damn, i guess you're right." Alfred said.

"I know I am." Francis sniffed, bringing his drink to his mouth. He took a short sip. "I know people, Alfred. I know you and I know Arthur. I've only roomed with him for like, ever. I can't get him to laugh like you do."

"That's not true," Arthur said quietly.

"Please, you only chuckle when I say funny things. I haven't heard your honest laugh before Alfred came around. My friend, we've been friends since year one, but I've never been your best friend."

Another heavy silence. "Oh," Arthur said quietly.

"Well don't get all upset about it. You go be-" Francis waved his drink at Alfred and Arthur. "gay with him, or whatever. I'm going to go sit with someone who would rather talk about herbology or something." Francis set his drink on the table, and with a toss of his hair, walked away.

"Damn," Alfred laughed. "He’s a strange one."

"He's totally right though," Gilbert said.

"You think so?" Arthur asked. He chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

 

Hey, do you think Mattie would mind if I asked him to come sit with us?" Gilbert's voice cut through Arthur's thoughts like a knife. Arthur grinned mischievously.

"Why would we mind? Alfred's already glued himself to this table. So long as I get to poke a little fun..." The Prussian frowned.

"You do kinda deserve it, Gil." Alfred added, eyes sparkling with humour.

"Look, don't make such a big deal out of it. Matthew wouldn't like it," Gilbert said, running his hand through his hair. "This table's gonna be really mixed soon."

Arthur laughed. "Oh, I'm sure the Purebloods would hate that." As it was, their side of the table was getting strange looks.

"I doubt Gryffindor table would be any more forgiving." 

"We could sit with Hufflepuff!" Alfred suggested jokingly, "They're the friendliest people, and I bet they'd even be friends with you if you had two heads!"

"I'm happy at this table, thank you," Arthur answered. "Hufflepuff's way too cheerful for me." He checked the time and got up. "Time to start classes, you two."

Alfred and Gilbert both sighed, but got up anyway.

"I can't wait till the Quidditch game, then after that it's smooth sailing and Christmas break," the American said with a yawn, and the trio walked to their first classes of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED OUT OF ORDER SO SORRY IF THERE WAS ANY CONFUSION


	15. The Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big quidditch game is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there was any confusion when i posted and then deleted a chapter! I posted the wrong one, i realized i was behind a chapter on updates.   
> If you prefer to read it on wattpad, here is the link! https://www.wattpad.com/story/37112564-loving-enemies

Thursday, the day of the Gryffindor/Slytherin match, was finally here. Alfred swallowed down the nervous butterflies he always got when he woke up to a match day, and put on a grin instead. He didn't want to look scared in front of his teammates. They were already in the common room, ready to head downstairs together for breakfast, when the American finally headed downstairs.

"Took you long enough," Elizabeta said with a sigh. It was basically a Quidditch tradition, waiting for Alfred to wake up. 

"Your hero has arrived!" Alfred said, and they all went down to the breakfast hall, flaunting their scarlet and gold Quidditch robes. Alfred had decided he'd sit with Gryffindor today, since the Slytherins were all cheering for their team. He caught Arthur's gaze, and although he didn't expect a "good luck" from the Brit, he was a little surprised when Arthur smirked, sticking out his tongue at the Griffindor.

Right. He forgot how competitive Slytherins were against Gryffindors. So he decided to wink, since it'd confuse Arthur. After feeling a rush of satisfaction of making him blush, he sat down and helped himself to a giant plate of bacon, eggs, and whatever else he could fit on the plate.

"So you're gonna make sure that we win today, right?" Matthias said, elbowing Alfred.

"Of course! We always win, remember?" 

"Except for last year against Slytherin..." Matthew murmured. He looked up, smiling weakly when he realised what he'd said. "I'm sure we'll win today, though."

"Yeah, I'm gonna make sure we win! After all, now that they have Ivan, it'll be easy!" 

 

***

 

It was windy on the pitch today, and everyone's robes whipped out around them. They looked like kites in the breeze, flying around and waiting for the game to start. 

Professor Hooch went over the expectations, blew the whistle, threw the quaffle up, and the match began in a flurry of green and red. Alfred flew up over the main part of the field and looked for the snitch, Ivan doing the same across from him. 

Usually he'd be teasing Ivan on his size, but now he was just focusing on finding the little golden orb that almost always meant victory.

About five minutes into the game, a ding over by the stands and an announcement that Gryffindor had scored a point made Alfred pretty happy. For a moment Gryffindor cheers overpowered the Slytherin's booing, and then the focus went back to the game.

As time went on, the game was pretty uneven. Gryffindor had scored 160 points, due to Slytherin's poor keeper, and Slytherin had scored 20, but the snitch was still nowhere to be found. Gilbert had hit a fair amount of bludgers at Alfred, trying to unseat and confuse him, but in the end they were easy to dodge.

Ivan finally sped down the field, and Alfred, realising this, tailed him. Overhead, another point was scored for the Gryffindors, which only encouraged Alfred to speed up. His broom was booking it, and he'd almost passed Ivan. Until the bludger hit his way forced him to stop. It'd grazed his head, and Alfred knew it'd be hurting like a bitch until he could go to the infirmary, but he blinked away the pain, trying to get his bearing. He looked for Ivan, and to his dismay, he was about two centimetres from catching the snitch. And...he'd caught it.

"Ladies and gentleman, the game's over. It was really close, but Gryffindor WINS!!"

"..What?" Alfred looked at his teammates in shock.

"Alfred, we had this planned. We'd score as many points as we could while you tried to stay focused on the snitch. It worked pretty well, didn't it?" Matthew said with a grin. "It's really thanks to Elizabeta we scored so many points." 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We did, but you weren't listening. It was during practise," Antonio explained. 

"Oh, well...we won!" Alfred cheered, clapping his hands and grinning. He looked up at Arthur, who had on a slight frown. Normally he'd mind that upset look on the Brit's face, but today he was going to enjoy the sweet victory against Slytherin.  

 

The cheerful team quickly changed out of their uniforms and ran out to socialize and celebrate with the rest of their house. The slytherins were being broody off to the side. Many of them had actually left the field already, heading back to their house and avoiding the brash and cocky gryffindors. 

Through all the commotion, Alfred had managed to lose his sight on Arthur. Alfred wondered where he was. Did he go back to his house to sulk over their loss with the rest of the slytherins? That was something he would do. Alfred hoped he would be at Hogsmeade later.

Time flew as the day wound down, all the gyffindors pooling into the warm shops and cafes at hogsmeade. All the shopkeepers had put up a little banner with the gyffindor colors on their door to welcome the winning team into their stores.

Soon, Alfred was a little bit drunk at honeydukes. His fellow teammates were much more drunk than he and were loudly chanting his name.

"Alfred! Alfred! Alfred!  _ Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"  _ The pub was lit with a champions cry as nearly everyone there shouted gryffindor at the top of their lungs. They hardly heard the door swing open, hardly heard the disgruntled noises coming from the tiny bunch of slytherins that had entered.

"Arthur, maybe we could go somewhere else?" A shy slytherin muttered. "This place is awfully crowded, and most of these people are drunk gryffindors." Arthur shrugged.

"Go where you like, I have someone I'm looking for here. I'll meet you guys later at the candy store?" Arthur suggested, already scanning the sea of gold and red for Alfred.

"Alright, Arthur." Was the response, and with a rush of winter air, the rest of the slytherins left.

Arthur moved into the little pub. It was lit with candles and a fireplace was blazing against the far wall. It was warm and the atmosphere was cozy. 

"Alfred!" Arthur called over the noise. He sat down at the bar, right next to Alfred. He was in the corner, against the wall, somewhat close to alfred, but he didnt mind. It was the only open seat and he felt better with Alfred separating him from the rest of the wild gryffindors.

"Heyyy, Arthur! Didn't expect to see you here!" Alfred smiled widely at his blond friend. "We sure kicked your ass, huh?"

Arthur frowned. "I'd hate to say it, but... yes. Congratulations on winning."

"What was that?" Alfred put his hand to his mouth in mock surprise. "Did  _ Arthur Kirkland  _ just congratulate me on  _ beating his team _ ?" Alfred laughed and held up his glass of butter beer. "I must be more drunk than I thought!" Arthur cracked a small smile.

"No, you just like to act like you're more drunk than you actually are. Not to mention you're a fucking lightweight and can't handle English spirits. Give me that." Arthur took the mug from Alfred and took a sip of it. The butterbeer was warm and sweet, like always.The heat pooled in his belly, making him feel warm and cheerful. 

"Well, thanks for asking if you could drink some of that." Alfred said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Arthur said, and he drank some more as if he could a prove point. He set the glass down on the table with a smirk. "You won't stop me." 

Arthur's eyes were gleaming, and Alfred could feel heat rising on his face as he held eye contact. Those eyes...

"Hey, Arthur. How about you say we get out of here?"

"And go where?"

"Anywhere. Just come with me." Alfred found himself saying. He was enchanted by those green eyes, he wanted to take them far away, make Arthur all his own.

"Okay," Arthur agreed. Alfred blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go somewhere together." The heat of the pub and the warmth in their bellies only furthered their excitement and they could feel a reckless abandon growing between them. It was hard to even put into words, but this feeling they shared wasn't easily ignored and was hell to resist.

The two of them quietly slipped out of the pub, unnoticed by any of the gryffindors. Sure, they would notice their star player was missing eventually, but that didn't matter. Not then.


	16. Bookstores and Firewhiskey

"So is there a reason you brought me out here to wander in the dwindling sunlight?" Arthur asked, rubbing his hands together. Alfred smiled.

"No, not really. It was getting a little stuffy in there though." He focused on making heavy tracks in the fresh snow that covered the ground. "We could go to one of the shops, there're probably a few you haven't been to."

"Such as?"

Alfred shrugged, thinking. "There's a clothing shop...or a bookstore." Of course, the least interesting shops in Hogsmeade. For him, at least. Arthur's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of books though, so Alfred pushed away his more negative thoughts.

"So the bookstore it is, then. It's called Tomes and Scrolls, I think." He started walking, but when he only heard the crunching of his own feet on the snow, he turned back.

"What's wrong, Artie?"

"Isn't the sunset nice?" The Slytherin was staring off into the distance, an array of purple and orange clouds decorating the sky. There was a grey following the clouds that warned of snow, but later on at night. 

"Yeah, it is nice...y'know, I've seen better sunsets though. In the U.S."

"Oh really." Arthur had a bemused look on his face.

"Of course." Alfred grinned. "Now do you wanna go to the shops or spend another night stargazing?"

"Either would be fine. But it is cold..." Alfred took Arthur's gloved hand, pulling him down the dimly lit street.

"Then let's get out of this freezing weather, yeah?" They walked to the shop, which by now was almost empty. 

Arthur found a book that he really liked about ancient wizards, but beyond that, there wasn't much to look at. There was a magazine Alfred thought was weird though. The Quibbler. He flipped through the pages, seeing nothing but pictures that were probably fake...and the articles were laughable. Maybe Luna was into these kinds of magazines...

"Hey." The Gryffindor looked over. Arthur already had his nose in his new book, but he looked over the top of it and met Alfred's eyes. "You look a little bored, wanna go back to the pub? It probably isn't as crowded any more." 

 

"Sure." Arthur agreed. "As long as you buy me a butterbeer."

Alfred laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. C'mon, lets go back." Arthur set down his book and the two walked out of the shop, back into the cold weather. Since the sun had set, the temperature had gone down considerably, and the two boys hurried back to the pub.

The pub was warm as always, but this time much quieter than when they had left. All the gryffindors were gone, and a few teachers and younger students had lingered to enjoy this cozy place. Alfred and Arthur walked up to the bar. Alfred kindly asked the woman for a butter beer for himself and for his friend. Arthur walked a bit over and sat down at a stool.

"Oh, hey guys." A soft voice caught Arthur's attention. He turned to the corner table, and found Gilbert, Matthew, and Ivan all huddled together. Ivan's head was down on the table.

"Hello, Matthew, how has your night been?" Arthur smiled.

"It was good." Matthew said, blushing happily. "Me and Gilbert have been just talking." Gilbert's arm was resting on the back of the booth, it was almost around Matthew's shoulders, and Arthur noticed how close Matthew was snuggled into Gilbert's open side. He smirked.

Alfred walked up to Arthur, two warm butterbeers in hand. He offered one to Arthur.

When he sat down next to Arthur, he faced the little table in the corner. "Whats wrong with Ivan?"

"He was blubbering about losing and then he got himself very drunk." Gilbert said, explaining why Ivan's face was smooshed into the table. "Hes been incoherent for about an hour now. He'll be fine, soon his head will snap up and he will manage to get back to the castle unharmed."

"Does he do this often?" Alfred asked, raising one eye brow.

"Only when he loses or gets really angry," Arthur said, taking a sip of his butterbeer. It warmed him from the inside out. "its nothing to worry about."

"if you say so." Alfred lifted his glass and took a large drink of it. "I kind of want to get drunk too." he said, lowering the glass. 

"Nothing is stopping you," Gilbert said bluntly from the corner. Alfred grinned.

"Theres something I always wanted to try." Alfred had on his daring face, eyes gleaming and smile wide. "Fire whiskey."

"Alfred, that stuff is a lot stronger than you think." Arthur warned. "American beer is weaker than british beer, and fire whiskey is some intense stuff."

"Have you had it before, iggy? How out going of you." Alfred stared Arthur down.

Arthur blushed. "uh, once, yeah. It was on a dare. I was in like, third year."

"I think I can manage it." Alfred said, and he turned to order one. The bartender gave him one, probably believing he was the proper age to drink such a powerful drink.

 

"I'm not carrying you up to Gryffindor Tower again, Alfred. You'll get left here if you black out."

Alfred smirked. "That's not gonna happen." He tipped the bottle up, chugging down almost half of it before he set the bottle down on the table. He tried to hide it, but tears streamed down his face. "Wow," he coughed, "that stuff kinda burns." 

Gilbert laughed. "Is it too strong for the little American? At least we can hold our liquor in Prussia!" Alfred flipped him the bird.

"Gil, Prussia doesn't even exist anymore. It's a part of Germany, remember?" Matthew said with a little sigh. He was smiling though, so he'd probably accepted the fact that Gilbert believed he was a genuine Prussian.

"Are you done then? You look like you scorched your throat. Maybe it  _ is _ too strong for you." Arthur gave him a patronising look.

"Shut up, guys. Watch, I'll finish this bottle and start on another within five minutes." He started chugging again.

"Fine." Arthur ordered a bottle too, eyeing Alfred. "I bet I can hold my liquor better than you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Is it?"

"You guys, this isn't really a good idea..." Matthew said. "You don't want to start off Christmas with a hangover, do you?" Arthur waved him off, opening the bottle in his hand.

"We'll be fine, Mattie." Alfred said, the tiniest slur in his voice. He was a quarter was through his second bottle. Arthur had three-fourths of the bottle gone. "I can't even feel anything, so this alcohol isn't really strong."

"Just let them," Gilbert said, a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "It'll be fun.";

"How many bottles are we allowed to order before they kick us out?" Alfred asked, gripping a third bottle.

"Who knows?" Arthur said. "But you'll be drunk by four."

"Sure. And you won't even be able to finish your third bottle."

"We'll see about that." Arthur's eyes narrowed. He'd almost caught up to Alfred, who had stopped to catch his breath a bit.

"Are you already tired?"

"NO. I'm just getting ready to beat you." The slur was more noticable now, to Gilbert and Matthew, at least. Arthur had a slur of his own.

Alfred didn't last more than 30 minutes before he was absolutely smashed. He kept laughing and swaying and slurring his words. Arthur wasn't too far behind him, a pink flush to his skin and a smile on his face.

"See? I knew I could do better than you, Iggy, babe, baby." Alfred giggled.

"Well you're fookin drunk, so who really wins here?" Arthur smiled sleepily.

"Well well well you're drunk too!" Alfred shot back.

Matthew glanced at the clock. Maybe it was time to go home. Ivan had gotten up and left by the time Arthur was half way through his second bottle. Gilbert had decided to stay with Matthew, but it looked like they would soon be the people dragging the drunkards back to the castle.

"Guys, maybe it's time to go back," Matthew said. He had to raise his voice to be heard over the noises Alfred and Arthur were making. "Guys!"

Alfred turned to Matthew. "Now lissen here, Mattie, I'm having a good time!" Alfred said, smacking his hand on the bar table. "I'm sitting with the light of my life over here! We're talking about very important tings. Things."

"Alfred, Arthur just asked if he was Catholic or protestant and you told him he should be American." Gilbert said, amused. Matthew sighed.

"Come on, Alfred." he scooted out of the booth seat and grabbed Alfred by the arm. "Lets go. Gilbert, you get Arthur."

It seemed Gilbert didn't have to even touch arthur, because as soon as Alfred was dragged away, Arthur was up and chasing after him. Gilbert kept up behind him to make sure he didn't trip and fall on his face.

The four started making their way back to the castle. About a 20 minute walk in the cold air, but the carriages had long ago left. Matthew casted a little light charm to light their way on the path. Gilbert pulled out his wand too, to cast a heat spell that would keep the frigid air from bothering them too much.

The four of them walked along. Arthur began to sing a little song with a simple chorus, but he slurred it so bad that Matthew didn't know what he was singing.

"You know," Matthew said, looking past Gilbert to look at arthur, "they probably won't remember any of this tomorrow."

Gilbert grinned. "I know they won't." Matthew laughed. "Which is why," Gilbert continued, "I can do this!" ignoring Matthews confused face, Gilbert reached out and grabs Matthews hand, interlacing their fingers.

Gilbert smiled and swung their hands between them. Matthews face was bright red, but he didn't let go of Gilbert's hand.

"Hey, why you get to hol' hands? I wanna hold hands too," Alfred whined. He slumped down, and Matthews hand on his arm was the only thing keeping him from falling completely in the snow.

"You can hold hands with someone later, Alfred. Come on, stand up." Matthew did his best to right Alfred again.

"You know, Arthur has some nice hands." Alfred mumbled. "Very warm hands. I like holding his hand."

Matthew looked over at Alfred, a confused expression on his face. When had they been holding hands? Matthew shrugged, deciding it was none of his business.

When they at last arrived at the castle, it was definitely too late for student to be out. They would have to be quiet. Getting caught by teachers was the absolute last thing they wanted- they were out late and they were all a little bit drunk. Some more than others, but still not a good condition to be found sneaking around in.

"We should hurry to our dorms." Matthew said, glancing around.

"Right. Lets go." Gilbert nodded, and they were about to part ways when Alfred pulled his arm away from Matthew's grip.

"Isn't fair! I wanna.. Wanna stay with Arthur!" he shouted.

"Shh! Alfred, be quiet!" Matthew said, panic in is chest. Oh please let there be no teachers around, please!

"I mean lookit him." Alfred clumsily gestured with with his hand to where Arthur stood, his green eyes fixed on Alfred. "Lookit that face! Isn't. Isn't he adrobubble? Adorable. Fuck you, Arthur. Fuck you and your god damn eyebrows!" Alfred said, growing louder with each sentence.

"Alfred, shut up!" Matthew hissed.

"Why should I?" Alfred slurred. He swayed on his feet dangerously. "I juss, just really love."

Matthew sighed. "You can see him tomorrow, okay? Lets go." Matthew said, guiding Alfred up the stairs. "Lets go."

Alfred let himself be pushed away from Arthur, but he looked back and waved. Arthur wiggled his fingers back.

"Come on, love bird. Lets get you to bed." Gilbert said. Arthur didn't even argue, just nodded his head sleepily and shuffled forward.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ugh..." Arthur shuffled through the hallways nursing a major headache. Why the hell had he decided it was a good idea to drink last night? Especially on the night before the last school day...

What had even happened last night? He'd had a few firewhiskeys, and then? He grabbed a fist of his hair, wincing. He couldn't think. He stopped at the top of the stairs, needing a breath after all the steps he'd shakily climbed from the dungeons. Gilbert didn't tell him anything, even though Arthur was positive he'd been there too, but everything was such a blur in his mind. 

He reached the Great Hall, but at the sound of how loud the room was, he stopped. There was no way he was enduring that this morning. He turned to go somewhere quieter, the library maybe, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mornin' Artie." Alfred stood behind him, rubbing an eye sleepily.

"Morning..." Arthur looked at him, brow furrowing. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to remember anything from last night, would you?"

"Pff, no. Mattie told me I had four bottles of firewhiskey. After drinking that much, I doubt anyone would remember anything."

"Weren't we having a contest?" Arthur tested his memory.

"I think so..? If we did I won." Normally Arthur would have rolled his eyes or argued, but he wasn't in the mood. "So where are you going?"

"Not the Great Hall, that's for sure. Too noisy."

"Ooh, I know somewhere we could go!" Alfred started pulling on the sleeve of Arthur's cloak. He let himself be dragged along, until they reached a small alcove next to a staircase. "How's this?"

Arthur sat down next to a small window. "It's quiet, and nice." Alfred sat next to him. 

"You seem in pretty bad shape, Artie."

"You don't."

"I had an awful headache about an hour ago, but they never last too long. One of the benefits of being me, I guess." At that Arthur did roll his eyes. "So are you actually going to classes? I don't think you'll be able to concentrate much."

"Well, I probably should, since I've already missed a couple days and I'm already getting a bad reputation after hanging out with you." Arthur teased.

"Ouch."

Arthur smiled. "I'm joking. Maybe I'll only go to a few, we have a test in potions, remember?"

"Yeah, what was it on again?"

"Potions." 

Alfred pouted. "You know what I mean. I forgot everything we learned about this week." 

 

"Of course you did. You hardly learned anything in the first place."

"Hey! I did learn stuff!" Alfred protested.

"Fine. What do you get when you add a dash of fly wings to a rebus potion?"

"Uhm..."

"And what would happen if I mixed a first stage love potion with a hate potion?"

"You would... uh..." Alfred's face went slack as he tried to recall what they had been taught.

"You don't know anything!" Arthur laughed.

Alfred's face turned red with embarrassment. "I'll manage! That's what I've been doing all these years anyway! I'll pass the test!"

Arthur lifted an eyebrow. "This is a big test, Alfred. It’s right before Christmas and if you don't pass your potions class, you'll have to take a re-take during the yule ball."

"That's  _ so _ not fair!" Alfred cried. "What am I going to do?" Alfred put his head in his hands. "I have to go to the yule ball..."

Arthur looked at Alfred. He seemed so distraught. "I'll help you study." 

"Yeah, that has a history of not working Arthur!" 

"Alfred, calm down. I'll help you, really. I like potions, I'll figure out a way to help you remember stuff, okay?" Arthur smiled gently at Alfred, hoping to calm his nerves.

"I guess it's the best option..." Alfred ran a hand through his hair.

 

"Then let's go to the library. It's bound to be pretty empty, there are classes going on."

As soon as they walked through the doors to the library, they found out that Arthur was right. Madame Pince didn't give the boys a second look; Arthur was usually here to study. Today was no exception. They found two chairs, and as soon as Alfred dug out his potions notes from his messy bag, they set to work.

"So if I add this in, it'll work??"

"No, you just mixed two different potions up. It'd probably destroy the classroom, like that day in fourth year," Arthur laughed.

"That was Kiku's fault, not mine." Alfred defended himself from the accusation.

"Kiku's nearly as good at potions as me, so I seriously doubt he was the one to mess it up. Focus." 

"Alright, jeez." Alfred grabbed another piece of parchment to write on. 

The boys worked hard, and by the time Alfred got the hang of it, it was almost time for potions class, and the test.

"So d'you think you're ready?" Arthur asked as they walked down to the dungeons.

"No, not really...but at least now I have a chance of passing it, thanks to you." Alfred gave Arthur a lopsided grin.

Arthur blushed, a little smile on his face as he looked away. "I didn't do that much, you did all the work."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have gotten far if you hadn't given me hints." Arthur turned to add to the friendly banter and found himself enveloped in Alfred's arms. It was a quick hug, but it got Arthur flustered. 

Alfred seemed to have expected that reaction, and smirked. "See? You should've just accepted the 'thank you'."

 

"Maybe  _ you _ should have just left it at the thank you," Arthur managed, but he was smiling, and Alfred was grinning back.

"Hmm, I'm hungry," Alfred said, beginning to walk down the hallway again.

"Oh, you’re right, we did miss breakfast because we were in the library." Arthur recalled. "We should eat lunch together."

Alfred smiled widely. "Yeah, we should! That would be nice. We’ll just have to make it through transfiguration and then we can go find somewhere to eat."

"I look forward to it." Arthur said, his face calm, but his heart fluttering. God, why did he get so excited at the promise to spend time with Alfred? Affection was a tricky thing.

They had made it to their potions class, and they walked in together. 

"Good luck," Arthur whispered as they sat down next to each other. Alfred smiled and winked.

"On time today, I see." Snape said from the front of the class, gray eyes trained on the boys. "well, today we have a test. It will take all period, all written answers. I hope you all are thoroughly prepared," Snape said, eyes glaring at Alfred at that last part. Alfred remained unaffected. His confidence was unshakable, he had studied with Arthur all morning and was very much prepared, thank you very much.

The test passed fairly quickly for Alfred. He didn't know everything, but he knew a lot more than he thought he would. He was in good spirits as they left the classroom.

"How do you think you did, Artie?"

"I think I did well. you?"

"I think I did good too!" Alfred said excitedly. "I've never felt this good after taking a test. Is this what you feel like all the time?" 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Not really, Alfred. It's kind of unexciting to pass all the time."

"Haha, sucks for you! I feel great!" Alfred's hair bounced as he walked with his chest puffed up like some victorious king.

"Well, we'll see what score you get." 

Alfred deflated a little. "Wow, mean. For all you know I could've gotten a hundred."

"Even with the ones you're sure you missed?"

"Maybe I'm lucky." Alfred replied. He thought for a second. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest person I know. Besides you."

"Oh? Why am I lucky?"

"Cuz you met me." Alfred grinned like it was a joke, but Arthur took that little comment more seriously.

"I guess that's true."

"Of course it is." The American took a deep breath. "Now all I have to do is be perfect in Transfiguration, and we'll be off to a good start for Christmas break!" He opened the door to McGonagall's class and they walked in. The professor was a little occupied with helping plan the ball, something about wanting the decorations to change shape occasionally, so it was basically just a study hall to practise things they'd already learned to transfigure. Alfred took out a crumpled up piece of parchment, transforming it into a little mouse with papery texture.

"Did you mean to make a paper mouse?" Arthur watched the little creation stumble around.

"Actually, I meant for it to be a squirrel..."

"Great job." The Slytherin took out a small piece of leather from his bag, turning it into a snake with an intricate design on the back. He looked at Alfred, as if expecting him to clap, but the Gryffindor just looked away.

"Try-hard. I bet you practise before going to sleep."

"Well, you're not wrong. I did this to Francis's hair once while he was sleeping." Arthur laughed a little while he remembered the horror on the Frenchman's face when he woke up.

"Oh my god, you turned him into Medusa." Alfred said, with a mixed look of horror and awe on his face.

"You bet I did. It was hilarious, he kept trying to brush the snakes out of his hair because he didn't know how to change them back." Arthur said, remembering it fondly.

"Not everyone is as smart and skilled as you, Iggy."

"I'm going to ignore that name because you complimented me so nicely." Arthur waved his wand and the snake that had been sliding closer to the paper mouse turned back into a piece of leather. "Now, as we practiced, turn yours back into paper. A circular movement with your wand." Arthur gently reminded Alfred, moving his own wand as he told Alfred to do.

"Right. I know. Easy." Alfred said, but the tip of his tongue poked out between his lips as he tried his best to concentrate. His little papery mouse stumbled and changed back into a smooth piece of parchment, laying flat against the table like it had before.

"Hey, you did it!" Arthur said happily. "Good job!"

Alfred's face burned warm with pride. "Of course I did a good job. It's my duty as a hero to do a good job." 

"Oh please, enough with that hero business." Arthur rolled his eyes, smiling. "Besides, you would be absolutely nowhere without my help."

"That's not true!" 

"It's not? You don't need me _ at all _ to pass your classes?" Arthur said testily, raising one thick eyebrow.

Alfred felt the words he was about to say catch in his throat. "...Well I guess I do need you a  _ little _ bit." Alfred said, cheeks growing warm.

"Damn right you do." Arthur said, without thinking. His face grew pink as well, and for a moment they sat there, trying to figure out what to say next.

Thankfully they didn't have to say anything. McGonagall raised her voice to address the class one last time before break.

"I wish you all a great winter break, with the warmest of Holidays. I will see you next year. Class dismissed!" She shook one bony hand as farewell as the students began to file out of her classroom.

Arthur looked at Alfred. "Ready for some lunch?"

"Oh god, yes." Alfred sighed. "I'm starving."

"Hello starving, I'm Arthur." Arthur smirked at Alfred, apparently pleased with the joke he had just made.

"Did you just  _ dad joke  _ me?!" Alfred asked incredulously. His hands paused in his efforts to pack up his things.

"I don't know, did I?" Arthur said, getting up and walking away from the table they shared. Alfred scrambled after him.

"Don't be an ass!" Alfred said, playfully shoving into the shorter boy with a shoulder.

"You're the ass!" Arthur pushed Alfred back. They laughed, making their way down to the great hall for some food. They fell into a warm and happy silence, walking side by side, smiling to themselves. They were both truly happy around each other.

Alfred fought the urge to grasp at his happiness just a little bit more by reaching out just a tiny bit and holding Arthur's hand. It wouldn't be that hard to extend his fingers the few inches between their hands and link their fingers together. It wouldn't be difficult at all. Still, he hesitated.

It was kind of common knowledge that Arthur didn't hate him anymore. In fact, Alfred was proud to say they were good friends. But Alfred still wasn't sure Arthur would want to hold his hand. They had held hands before, right? How would this be much different? 

Alfred took a deep breath and then reached out with only his pinky finger, hooking it around Arthur's pinky finger, quickly, before Arthur could pull away. There was a tense moment as Alfred waited for a reaction. He knew Arthur had stiffed a bit in surprise, but a few more moments passed, and Arthur didn't pull his hand away.

Alfred fought back a smile. He felt like he had just swallowed sunshine, a warmth and energy bubbling up from his chest. God, he just liked Arthur so much.

"So, what do you think they'll be serving for lunch today, Iggy?" Alfred asked, keeping his eyes trained on the hallway in front of them.

"I hope they serve that tea they had last week, I really liked that." Arthur managed. Alfred could feel himself relax. Arthur didn't sound too strained or unhappy with Alfred's finger looped around his.

"You just really like tea, regardless of what kind it is."

"I do not!" Arthur defended. "I only like good, quality tea, made in a country it belongs."

"So... basically only British tea." Alfred said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course!" 

Alfred laughed and Arthur frowned at him. They approached the great hall, and they began to smell the pleasant aroma of the food. Arthur crossed his arms in defiance, and Alfred felt like he had just lost something precious as his own hand fell back to his side.

"Have you even had other kinds of tea, Iggy?"

"Don't call me iggy!" Arthur demanded.

"What would you rather me call you? I could call you worse things." Alfred smirked at Arthur, who glared back up at him with blazing green eyes.

"What could possibly worse than Iggy?" Arthur sighed, not actually expecting an answer.

"Hm..." Alfred tapped a finger to his chin as he thought. "Blondie? Ooh, maybe shortie."

"I'm not that much shorter than you!" Arthur cried.

"Oh! I got it." Alfred snapped his fingers, looking completely serious. "Snookums."

"Good lord, shoot me now." Arthur said in a defeated voice. "Don't you dare call me that."

"Maybe you would prefer cupcake?" Alfred laughed. They walked into the grand open doors of the great hall. The tables were filled with delicious smelling food. 

"I swear to god, Alfred, I will strangle you with your own tie." Arthur grumbled.

"I don't wear my tie, Iggy." Alfred pointed out. He tugged at his collar, which was conveniently tie-less. Even though it was part of the uniform, Alfred had never really liked wearing a tie.

"Then I'll strangle you with  _ my  _ tie!" Arthur said.

"Ooh, how kinky of you."

"Ugh, just shut up and pick something to eat already!" 

They sat down, finding Francis and Gilbert in deep conversation.

"What's up, guys?" Alfred sat down, reaching for the food at the centre of the table. Arthur sat in between him and Gilbert.

"How should I ask Matthew to the ball? It's only a few days away, and I have no idea how to ask..."

"Why don't you just ask him upfront?" Arthur suggested. 

"That'd be super boring! It needs to be really cool, otherwise there's no point!"

"How about a howler?" Alfred mumbled through his food. "That'd be funny, and it's spontaneous."

Gilbert looked over at him. "That isn't a bad idea....how are you doing it?"

"Not telling." Alfred's glanced flicked over to Arthur, who was whispering something to Francis. Gilbert took the hint.

"Alright then, a howler would be cool and funny." the Prussian started writing down notes. There was only the matter of how Alfred was going to ask Arthur now. He had an inkling of how to ask, but nothing set in stone. And Alfred still had to ask him if they wanted to meet up beforehand. Wow, time flew, leaving no time for Alfred to plan comfortably.  _ Maybe I should just ask Arthur tomorrow night...The morning of the Yule Ball..? _

"Alfred!" Arthur poked the Gryffindor in the shoulder. "Did you hear what I just said?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, sorry. I was thinking."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you had dress robes. I have my dress robes, but I'm still not sure if I wanna go. You're going, right?"

"Yeah. I have my robes. Hold on to that thought about going till tomorrow, okay?"

"Why tomorrow?"

"Don't question me Artie." He winked. 

"Alright...? Um, I don't have any classes now, it's just make up exams in both classes. What about you?"

"I have a class  _ and _ an exam..."

"Good luck. I'll be in the library if you finish early."

"Kay." Alfred's attention went back to what he was going to do to invite Arthur. 

Maybe he could do something sweet and subtle? Like, he could take Arthur up to the astronomy tower, take his hand by moonlight and smoothly ask if he would like to share the night of the yule ball with him. That could work. 

But it was all so soon! He wanted to be flashy, to be remembered by Arthur long after he asked. He didn't have enough time to plan properly, and it frustrated him. Why wasn't Arthur his already? God, he just wanted to kiss Arthur, they had come so close before...

Anyway. Planning. Uh-

"Hey, Alfred? Are you done eating? I thought maybe we could go sit somewhere to hang out." Arthur interrupted Alfred's wandering thought process with some hushed words. 

"Well, No, but i can take this sandwich with me. Lets go." Alfred smiled, picking up the half eaten sandwich up off of his plate. Together they rose from the table. 

"Hey, where are you going? I need your help, Alfred!" Gilbert cried. 

"Sorry, dude! Duty calls." Alfred winked over his shoulder, letting himself be lead by the hand by Arthur out of the great hall.

"You're so gay!" Gilbert shouts, catching the attention of several kids around him. Alfred laughed. He really was. It was good to be gay.

"So,  _ cupcake _ , where did you have in mind?" Alfred said, taking a bite of his sandwich. He tried not to notice that Arthur's fingers were still gently wrapped around his wrist as they walked along, Arthur in front of him by a little bit.

"Don't call me that."

"How about baby?"

"Fuck off. No. Why are you so obsessed with calling me with anything but my name anyway? You got a fascination with me or something?" Arthur was just straight up  _ provoking  _ him now, And Alfred shook his head of any temptation of something brash. It was hard to shake the itch, the desire to push Arthur against the nearest wall and tell him 'Yes, i absolutely do have a fascination with you' and kiss his lips until they were bruised. It was so, so hard to resist that temptation.

"Maybe you should call me cute names. Its a sign of affection, Iggy. Don't you like me?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions. Of course I like you." Arthur scoffed.

"But I'm not gonna call you by any names. Alfred's fine, and besides, it's not like we're dating.." Arthur's voice drifted off. The Brit would've loved it if they were, but until that happened there would be no cutesy nicknames.

"Fine. Gosh, you're so mean," Alfred said with a pout. They sat next to a window in a secluded corner of the school, waiting for the bell to ring for next hour. Alfred wasn't looking forward to his makeup tests, but that was alright. After all, he was getting close to figuring out all the schematics to his plan. The answers were right in front of him, and he had no doubt that he would have the best way to ask someone out ever!

"Alfred, you're not paying attention again. Are you sure you're okay?" Arthur looked at the American with concern.

"I'm fine, just thinking. Don't worry, I'll be back to normal soon," Alfred said with a smile.

"Well, don't think too hard...we all know what happens when you do..." Arthur said with a small grin, letting Alfred figure out the rest of the phrase. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Rude. Now I won't tell you what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Now the Slytherin was curious.

"Nothing." Alfred crossed his arms.

"Tell me!"

"Nope. You have to apologise first."

"I'm sorry."

Alfred smirked. "Okay, that wasn't sincere in the slightest, and I wasn't gonna tell you anyways. I lied." The look on Arthur's face was great, a cross between genuine disappointment and anger. He looked like steam would come out of his ears at any moment, but right then the bell rang. Alfred laughed, pulling Arthur up from where they were sitting.

"You'll have to tell me later, Alfred."

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Promise." They melted into the crowd of students in the main hallway, Arthur turning from Alfred as they went separate ways. Alfred took a deep breath. Time to take yet another test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo, double update! Sorry for such a delay. me and my cowriter had a few troubles staying with the updates. thanks for sticking with us! enjoy!


End file.
